


Keeping up with the Seguins

by Dekka



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Jamie, Parent Tyler, Tyler is a parent, Tyler is not a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekka/pseuds/Dekka
Summary: Jamie finds a place for himself in Tyler's life of kids, hockey, and complicated relationship statuses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I randomly wrote but thought I'd share in the rare occurance that people would want more of this story. 
> 
> disclaimer: I know no one and nothing about these people irl, they're their own and this is pure fluffy fiction :)

It’s not Jamie’s fault that he’s unreliable when it comes to cooking. Between hockey, school, and making it into the NHL, it’s not like he had time to sit down and figure out how long eggs need to boil, what spices go with which food, and how not to burn everything he touches. 

That being said, it's his first two days off in a row in what feels like forever, so he thought he'd get creative and try to actually cook for himself. He thought wrong, and consequently burt his dinner and several select parts of his kitchen to a chrisp. 

So now it’s 11 pm, the grocery store closes in a half-hour, Jamie is starving, and his hands are slightly burnt from when he had to grab a frying pan and throw it across the kitchen and into the sink in a haste to put out the flames engulfing the top. 

The only saving grace of the night is the empty aisles that allow him to browse in peace. That is, until he turns a corner into the only aisle that has precooked, relatively-fresh food that just needs to be reheated, and comes face to face with the one person he definitely doesn't want to see. 

The guy doesn't seem to notice him, but Jamie is too shocked to run out of the aisle, and figures that dropping his basket and fleeing would be too obvious anyway. 

This isn't just any random guy. This is The Guy. The guy that Jamie has been hardcore crushing on from afar ever since he started working at the American Airline Center.

Over the past ten years of playing in the NHL Jamie's had plenty of girls and guys throw themselves at his feet, but none of them could even shine a light to this guy, fake boobs and money be damned.

Jamie doesn't get to see him often, since he doesn't have time before games to search him out, but he's seen and talked about him enough that his teammates give him shit on the regular for his infatuation. 

The thing is, Jamie hasn't ever met the guy properly, face to face. Sure he's had plenty of opportunities, but every time he's let the fear of striking out keep him from playing the game.

Or as Daddy's so elevently puts it nearly every night Jamie fails to approach his crush, "Even with an Art Ross under his belt, he still can't score off the ice."

Chrips aside, Jamie thinks the guy's name might be Tyler, but even that’s a guess based off an all-access pass one of the guys stole from him to give to Jamie, in hopes that Jamie would man up and return the “dropped” pass. 

In the end, Jamie never got the guts to approach him that day, and Tyler had to spend a half hour during the pre-game with a intern following him around just so he could get into the rooms he needed to get into. Jamie had watched the whole thing from afar, the pass crinkling in his tight grip and hidden in the pocket of his hoodie. Jordie had teased him endlessly, especially when he found the pass a week later, shoved in the back of Jamie’s locker in their practice rink. 

So Jamie, knowing he looks rough, decides he has two options: run and pray Tyler doesn't see his fleeing form, or grow some balls and say hi. 

Just as he’s leaning towards option one, Tyler drops his head to the handle of his cart and lets out noise thats ninety-five percent stress and five percent distraught anger. It’s only then, while looking for the cause of Tyler's distress, that Jamie notices the toddler clinging to Tyler’s leg and the baby in the cart. Both are sobbing, and Jamie’s sure Tyler is only a second _at best_ from joining them. 

Seeing Tyler with kids makes Jamie's stomach swoop in a way that jumps from good to bad, forcing his mind to settle on a reaction in-between the emotions. He never really thought he'd end up with Tyler and always kept the fantasy at arm's length, but still, before he completely devastates his heart with thoughts of Tyler in a happy relationship with two kids, Jamie goes down a list of other possibilities ranging from babysitting to abduction. All seem unlikely. 

What's more concerning than Jamie's inner tormoli, is the way Tyler is still hunched over his chart, his arms crossed as a pillow for his head. 

“Daddy,” the toddler whines, tugging hard on Tyler's sweater, and there goes Jamie’s heart. Of course Tyler has kids, probably even a wife, happy marriage, and white picket fence to match, too. Between the exploding and hailing chunks of his heart, Jamie picks out the feel of devastation that sits heavy on his gut. He wills it away, and instead focuses on the absolute adorable sight of the toddler begging for Tyler's attention. If Jamie's bound to be miserable and single for life, he's at least going to take in this moment for all it's worth.

When Tyler finally look up from the safety of his arms, he does so slowly, as if bidding his time. His eyes go comically wide when he sees Jamie, before settling into something more foreign than stress. 

Jamie barely has time to be embarrassed that he was caught staring, too focused on the way Tyler is looking at him like he’s the best thing since sliced bread. 

“Thank God,” Tyler sighs, pushing his cart down the aisle to Jamie like he’s on a mission. He doesn't seem to notice the weight of the toddler still attached to his leg. Jamie's mind immediately settles on the known power of Tyler's legs, and how good his butt looked in the tight dress pants he was wearing the other day. Jamie's only human, so he gives the thought a second to flounder before he pushes it away. 

The image of Tyler tonight is way different from anything Jamie's ever seen him in. There's no tie, no pants that hug in all the right places, and no fancy shoes. Instead Tyler's in beat up sweats, a hoodie that looks like it's seen better days, and vans that look like they've been tied by a toddler- which, yeah, that's actually a possibly, apparently. 

Tyler’s harried appearance makes Jamie feel a thousand times better about his own look.

“Jamie, right?” Tyler asks, when he finally slows his cart to a halt. Jamie can only nod dumbly, wondering if he’s actually passed out in his kitchen right now from smoke inhalation.

Up this close he can appreciate the soft look of Tyler, much different from his hard-edged work persona. This version of Tyler takes Jamie's explicit fantasies and turns them upside down and into daydreams of late nights cuddled in front of a tv with pizza and beers in front of them. Jamie's chest tightens, blindsided by a feeling of home sickness for something he's never even had. 

“I’m Tyler, I work in the AAC-,” Jamie can’t believe this. He sticks out his hand, nods and hums at all the right moments, and pretends he isn't internally shitting himself. 

“I just need to change her quick," Tyler says motioning to the squirming baby in the cart, "I promise Alex will behave. Won’t you Lex?” The little boy looks at Tyler like he's grown a third head, and Jamie has an armful of toddler before he even knows what’s happening. It snaps his mind into focus pretty quickly, but he’s already too late to the party, and Tyler is already headed to the back where the bathrooms are. 

Jamie looks at the toddler, and the toddler looks back. They’re both pathetically wide-eyed. 

Jamie doesn't know what to do with a toddler. Can it talk? 

“I’m Jamie,” he says. The toddler blinks, then scrunches up his nose and smiles. It looks terribly familiar to how Tyler looks when he laughs. Jamie’s heart warms a fraction, calming down from the building panic, and he hoists the kid up a little better so that his arms don't burn so much. 

The exchange doesn't answer his question. 

“How old are you?” he asks. The kid sticks his hand right up in Jamie’s face, nearly a centimeter from his nose. Jamie goes cross eyed trying to count the fingers. Eventually he has to pull them back a little, and sees three instead of six. 

He still doesn't know if the kid can talk. Is it even a kid yet? Is it still considered a baby? 

He really needs to stop referring to him as _it_. 

An awkward silence hangs between them, but the toddler seems oblivious, staring at Jamie like he's the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Jamie finally asks, when the unwavering eye contact has gone on for far too long. Alex- Lex, the kid, the baby- shrugs, unblinking. It's unnerving. Jamie refuses to admit he's a little intimidated. 

"Do you blink?" Jamie asks, because this kid either has a severe case of dry eye or is in the running to be Dallas' next homegrown serial killer. 

Lex shrugs again. Nothing prepares Jamie for the way the kid swings his weight back, going into a painful looking back bend that has him swinging upside down in Jamie's arms. "Fuc-" he cuts off the swear, his reflexes saving the kid from certain death. Getting him back up to a normal position takes a lot more of Jamie's strength than he'd like to admit. 

He nearly regrets it too, when he's met with the same stare.

Sometimes you just have to fight fire with fire. Jamie forces his eyes wide, refusing to blink even as a draft goes through the store, seemingly aimed right at his eyes. He squints, ignoring the tear he feels gathering in the corner of his eye, and meets the kid's painfully easy stare. Jamie tries to will his body not to blink, but he's a weak man. 

He refuses to give up so easily, blinking quickly to get it out of his system before meeting the toddler's eyes in another wide stare.

"Lex," the kid says, pointing to his own chest after wining their third, completely silent staring contest. Jamie takes one arm away from where it's wrapped iron-tight around the kid, keeping in mind how fast the toddler almost dropped out of his arms last time, and points to his chest, "Jamie." 

Lex smiles, big and gapped-toothed, and wraps his arms around Jamie's neck, hugging him as tight as his chubby arms can squeeze.

The tension in Jamie melts. The kid isn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you actually like this, drop a comment and I'd be happy to write a full story based off this blurb of writing!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr (my inbox needs writing prompts :) )  
> www.all-my-love-is-in.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie doesn't care that he’s known in the locker room for his white knight complex. He just likes helping people. He likes the look of gratefulness in their eyes and the way they treat him after he’s done them a favor or swooped in and saved the day with a new tape roll, or some motivation when they're down in the third period. And when his teammates are quick to tell others about what he's done for them, happiness settles like satisfaction in his stomach. Sometimes it makes him feel conceited, but he just enjoys making other people happy and less burdened, so he figures there could be worse reasons to be kind. 

With a knack for being the knight in shining armor, Jamie is used to thank you's of all sorts, especially when most of his heroic moments are in front of his team, and actually aren't very heroic at all. He's used to over-exagerated kisses to his cheeks, the occasional pinch or two, and more commonly, the typical towel slap accompanied by a fake high-pitched 'thank you, Captain, my Captain.'

No one has to know that Jamie imagines Tyler's pending thank you being more like a Nicholas Sparks book than a locker room chirp, complete with Tyler running down the aisle to him, kissing mumbled thank you’s into his mouth for watching his kid when he needed the help. Jamie doesn't care that it's unrealistic, all he cares about is the warmth the day dream makes swirl in his chest. It also, sadly, makes Jamie pathetically nervous for Tyler’s return. 

Lex squirms in his arms, forcing Jamie to pay attention to him. Maybe, Jamie thinks, he should focus more on the tiny human relying completely on him for care. Tyler won't exactly be quick to thank him if Lex isn't in one piece when he returns.

Jamie’s never actually watched a kid without the parent hovering a foot away, ready to step in when the inevitable temper tantrum hits, so it’s kind of a big deal that he’s made it this long without anything disastrous happening. 

In fact, Lex looks calm, no glint of a tantrum in his eyes, and seems to be patiently waiting for Jamie’s next move. “Do you like stores?” Jamie asks, because what do you even ask a toddler? He’s been here, abandoned with a child for the last ten minutes, and he still doesn't know. The look Lex gives him only cements his worry that his question was ridiculous. 

“Bed time over,” Alex says instead, pointing down the aisle. Jamie looks over the kid’s shoulder, but there’s nothing behind them that would relate to sleep in any way. Maybe Alex means he’s tired? 

“When’s your bed time?” Jamie hopes it was a while ago, considering it’s nearing midnight on a weekday. Lex seems to think about it for a moment, before deciding, “After Ava bath.” 

Jamie swears the kid is talking in code just to mess with him. 

“Daddy!” Lex squeals, looking over Jamie’s shoulder and saving him from more awkward conversation. He doubts the kid cares about his nervousness, but the meeting still felt important, Lex being Tyler’s kid and all. 

Alex’s squirming is impossible to control, so Jamie gives up on holding him, and sets him down so that he can wobble his way to his Dad. 

Jamie does everything he can to forces down the blush he knows will come the second Tyler starts thanking him. 

Except Tyler doesn't thank him.

Instead, he comes down the aisle looking twice as worried as when he left. Jamie’s stomach sinks, along with his hope of seeing one of Tyler’s nose scrunching smiles directed at him for once.

“God I’m so sorry, I realized halfway through changing her that I just threw my kid at you.” Tyler apologizes, grabbing Alex’s arm as he hobbles off his path to Tyler, seemingly distracted by a smiling cow that’s plastered all over a boxed dessert. Tyler catches the tot’s arm without even looking, which makes the whole thing that more impressive. 

Jamie’s still thrown from the quick change of direction their conversation took, so he plasters on a smile and shrugs. “We had a couple staring contests to pass the time,” he admits, hoping it'll chill Tyler out. Jamie’s momentarily distracted though from Tyler’s worry by the way Alex just lets his body fall, swinging happily from his Dad’s hand that’s wrapped around his wrist. The great hanging toddler spectacle makes Jamie completely miss the way Tyler’s expression goes from apologetic to exasperated. 

“Oh my God I promise he’s not weird,” Tyler sighs, relenting and carefully releasing Alex’s hand so that he's settled on the floor. They both watch Alex roam as Tyler talks. “He watched this show about wolves and they mentioned how the alpha keeps eye contact to show dominance and now he wont stop giving people crazy eyes,” Tyler explains, clearly fond. 

Jamie’s startled by the laugh that forces it’s way through his lips. “That’s amazing,” he tells Tyler honestly, once he’s able to catch his breath. The serial killer look Lex had on definitely was intimating, and now that Jamie knows what he was actually trying to do it’s only more endearing. 

Jamie crouches down by Alex, patting the kid’s head so that he looks up at him. “You’re the alpha,” Jamie says, trying his best to keep a straight face. It’s worth it for the way Alex babbles and clumsily pushes himself to his feet to run into Jamie’s arms, growling the whole way. 

Jamie never thought he'd be delighted to get an arm full of growling toddler, yet here he is. 

He swings the kid up in his arms, bouncing him a little when it gets more happy giggles to echo down the aisles. He’s so sucked in this little happy bubble that Alex creates that he doesn't realize it’s weird to pick up someone else’s kid and swing them around until he sees Tyler over Lex’s shoulder when he hugs the toddler close. Tyler's frozen, hands gripped tight on the cart where another baby sits in a car carrier. Jamie gives half a thought to Tyler’s wife, probably at home waiting for them, and pops the spell of happiness that Lex has so masterfully created. 

Jamie has the decency to blush, aware that he totally just picked Tyler’s kid off the ground like they’re long time friends. But too be fair, Tyler did leave Lex with Jamie just minutes ago.

“Um, sorry,” Jamie mumbles, and passes the still giggling toddler to Tyler. He ignores the swirl of his stomach as their arms brush, repeating over and over in his head that Tyler has a family, one that in no way, shape, or form, has room for him. 

“It’s cool,” Tyler says, still thawing, “he just normally doesn't like new people. It surprised me, is all.” Jamie lets that sink in for a moment, failing to ignore the warmth it spreads through his chest. 

“Daddy ‘m tired,” Lex huffs, little hand fisted in the collar of Tyler’s hoodie. Jamie can’t look away. His heart aches for what they have, and then again for everything he doesn't have. 

“I should get going,” Jamie says, pointing down the aisle. He’s struck with the familiarity of the move, then remembers Lex doing it just minutes ago. Despite the sadness that’s suddenly settled heavily on Jamie’s chest, replacing the warmth, he still feels his lips tug up at the corners. 

It feels like everywhere he goes he’s reminded that he’s not getting any younger. At practice the rookies are faster, at the clubs the crowds are younger, and at any moment during team events he's bombarded with pictures of the other guy’s kids. He feels awkwardly in-between the two groups of guys he’s around everyday, too old to go out with the young crowd, and too young to go out with the dads. To make matters worse, almost every other day his Mom asks him when he’ll settle down and give her the grandkids she so desperately wants, asking why he hasn't found _the one_ yet. He thinks times like this make it so clear to him that he's ready to settle down and have kids and be a parent, he just needs to find the right person to take the journey with him. 

“Jam stay,” Lex says, reaching for him, giving back some of the warmth that was sucked away. Maybe Jamie’s being stupidly emotional, maybe it’s just been a rough day and he needs something positive, maybe he has a thousand reasons to feel bad for himself; all that he knows is that he wants nothing more than to stay in this moment and pretend he's a part of Tyler’s little family. 

“I haven’t met this little one yet,” he says as a reason to stick around, pinching the sock covered foot of the little baby in the cart. She blows a bubble, worming her hands above her blankets to wave her arms at him, and Jamie is one-hundred and ten percent sold on the idea that every Seguin was hand made to crush hearts. 

“What’s her name?” Her name could be Salad, or one of those equally as awful celebrity names, and he’d still think she’s the best thing in the world. She's got Tyler’s eyes and that same little Seguin nose, and Jamie cant believe he didn't know this little family existed until an hour ago. He cant imagine going back to the way things were, imagining Tyler as a single guy who’s ready to settle down with someone like Jamie. 

“Her name’s Avery, but we call her Ava because Lex can’t say her full name yet.” 

Jamie can’t tear his eyes away, barely hearing Tyler. Ava’s so small, but obviously strong, if the way she’s pushing her arms and legs around is anything to go by. 

“We’re actually here right now because I ran out of formula for her and it’s the only way she’ll sleep,” Tyler explains, self-deprecatingly, looking more than a little exhausted. Jamie sees his chance to ask and takes it, “no one at home wanted to watch them so you could run to the store?” It’s a little tacky, obviously searching, but Jamie can’t find the mind to care, especially when Ava makes a hiccuping noise, startling herself. Her eyes are wide as she looks at Jamie, as if asking ‘was that you or me?’ 

Jamie is already wrapped around her little finger when she actually wraps her little fist around the tip of his pointer finger. Her grip is strong, but she doesn't show the strain, smiling toothlessly at Jamie. 

“I’m kind of a single parent,” Tyler says, more like a question than an answer. 

“Kind of?” Jamie asks, finally tearing his eyes away from Ava. He still lets her hold his finger, knowing it'll take much more than the pretense of talking to the Seguin of his dreams to take away something she wants. 

“Well I have custody, but they stay with their mom pretty frequently. We really want them to grow up knowing that despite our relationship not working out, were both there for them and are still their parents.” Tyler explains it like he's shy about the situation, despite being clearly comfortable talking about it. 

Jamie forces down the celly he’s begging to do. He can practically feel his fist pumping. “That awesome,” he says honestly, looking back to Ava to cover his excitement. There’s not many people that can make a friendly co-parenting relationship work after separating. It must be rough. It certainly explains why Tyler was so frustrated when Jamie first spotted him. Being a part-time single parent can’t be all rainbows and giggles. 

Ava pinches her barely-there eyebrows together, as if confused over Jamie’s sudden change in mood. ‘Your Dad is single,’ Jamie thinks, waving her hand around from where she’s still gripping his finger. If Jamie can’t fist pump, at least she can for him. 

“I think he’s asleep,” Tyler says, seemingly to himself, gaining Jamie’s attention. Lex has his head tucked against Tyler’s neck, a little glob of drool already making it’s way into the fabric of Tyler’s hoodie. Jamie’s heart swells. “I can take him,” he says, before he even can think his words through. Tyler’s answering stare is one of unmasked surprise, and Jamie tries to think of a way to backtrack without this getting unbearably awkward.

“I mean it would be hard for you to push the cart and carry him, so I could- yeah.” Jamie stops himself, all too aware of the blush surely devouring his face. He half expects Tyler to dismiss his offer and walk away, but instead he finally gets the thank you he’s been going for. Tyler says it so softly Jamie can hardly hear it, but neither have time to dwell on it as they carefully peel Lex away from Tyler. Jamie has to softly uncurl the fingers Alex has hooked in the collar of Tyler’s hoodie, the toddler held in-between them, before Tyler settles Lex in the crook of Jamie’s arms. He’s warm and snuggly, barely shifting before he hides his face against Jamie’s chest and drifts back to sleep. 

They walk down the aisles together, headed back towards the front of the store, Jamie’s basket empty and hanging off his elbow. He cant help but think that this would be their life together, Ava all smiles from her place in the cart, watching Tyler with wide eyes, and Lex fast asleep in Jamie’s arms, sucking happily on his thumb. 

Pathetically, Jamie’s arms start to get tired, muscles he isn't used to using stinging from being held still for so long. Still, he refuses to move a muscle, keeping his steps even to keep the little boy resting peacefully. Jamie cant remember the last time he felt this settled.  
At the register Jamie stands out of the way, swaying Lex slightly when the little boy squirms the slightest. In what seems to be his signature comfort, Lex clenches his free hand in Jamie’s shirt, and is back to sleep almost instantly. 

“You have a beautiful family,” the cashier, a small, grey-haired, older lady says to Jamie. The words are as painful as they are heart-warming to hear. His mouth opens and then closes just as fast, unsure what to say or do. 

“Thank you,” Tyler answers, his smile bright. He winks at Jamie, seemingly unconcerned with the blush Jamie knows must be covering his whole face. 

“Common, family,” Tyler jokes, making his way to the exit. Jamie trails behind like a lost puppy as his heart skips. He’s painfully aware of the leash that Tyler has tight around his most important organ. All along Jamie thinks he should’ve known that cooking would lead to his untimely death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if I should keep this going/what direction you'd like to see this take! 
> 
> Also thank you so much to everyone who commented on the first chapter you guys made it a thousand times easier to sit down and write another <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys your comments were unbelievable and I'm so so happy that people like this, thank you so much to everyone who commented <3

Jamie didn't become Captain of a professional sports team easily. It took hours of training and learnt experience for him to be able to solve the problems forced his way on the daily (like the rookie’s latest tinder issues, which somehow always find their way onto Jamie’s list of Situations That Need Immediate Attention). His position is all about expecting the unexpected, and handling it to the best of his ability. If Jamie couldn't deal with bizarre situations on the fly he sure as hell wouldn't be wearing the ‘C’ on his jersey every game. 

That being said, nothing in his whole life has prepared him for the degree in rocket science he'd need to figure out how to buckle a child into a car seat. 

Lex is blissfully unaware of Jamie’s struggles, and thankfully, so is his father, who clips Ava in with practiced ease and goes to return the cart. Jamie has tried wrapping the car seat up in the seatbelt approximately two-hundred different ways and none of them have even looked remotely right. Each fumble of the belt forces his face a shade darker, and he can only pray that the parking lamps don't show his shame. 

Of course Tyler comes back before Jamie can figure it out. He wonders, for a moment, how he's supposed to prove he can be a good boyfriend to someone with kids when he cant even figure out something as simple as this? He’s bruising himself over a carseat, and yeah, he’s had prouder moments, but he takes his embarrassment in stride and looks to Tyler for help, motioning uselessly at the tangle of seatbelt in his hands. Tyler laughs, eyebrows raised in jest, and forces himself into the tiny space left in the doorway next to Jamie, making things seem a lot better than before.

“Like this,” He says, movements slow to show Jamie how it’s done. If Jamie were any less of a man he'd be watching the curve of Tyler’s back and the way his sweat pants pull tight around his ass as he leans over to do up the belt. 

“See,” Tyler says, aiming jazz hands at the securely strapped in toddler. Jamie didn't catch a single instruction, and isn't willing to admit he was distracted. 

His bad behavior is rewarded when Tyler turns in the tight circle of the open car door, and comes chest to chest with him. Neither take a step back, sharing breath in the cold December air.

And here’s the moment, the one Jamie’s been waiting nearly a year for, ever since Tyler’s first day of work. All he has to do is open his mouth and utter a few simple words, or anything resembling ‘will you go out with me?’ Simple, right? 

Expect Tyler is looking up at him like he's the only decent man in all of Texas, and Jamie’s throat catches painfully on the words he knows he would've never been able to say anyway. 

“So, I guess a thank you is in order?” Tyler says it like he's hopeful, only cementing Jamie’s decision. 

Jamie isn't in this for a night of fun. He wants movie nights with Tyler’s hand in his and some terrible Disney movie playing in the background while the kids sleep, curled up on the couch next to them. He wants to teach Lex and Ava to share, and how to be kind to one another, and how to ride a bike, and- God, he wants it all. He wants report cards, and parent-teacher meetings, and runny noses. He wants to help Lex and Ava through their first heart break, school dance, and prom. He wants Tyler and lazy mornings when the kids are at sleepovers, and he wants to be there for them in every way he possibly can. 

He wants it all, so he has to do this the right way, even if it means painfully waiting for the right moment to ask Tyler out. Because he doesn't just have one guy to impress, he has a whole family to woo.

He prays this is the right call, and by some miracle his voice doesn't crack as he says, “no thank you required,” with a wave of his hand. He can’t be imagining the way the light in Tyler’s eyes dims. 

He takes the dreaded first step back, and opens the car door for Tyler. With the spell broken this feels more and more like the wrong decision. After all, how can the right decision be walking away? Jamie’s movements are painfully stilted, suddenly unsure of his choice as he watches Tyler disengage. 

When Tyler drives off, leaving Jamie alone in the empty parking lot, he feels lonelier than he has in a long time. No one needs to know that he eats his feelings that night, taking down two bags of McDonalds with the tv blasting just loud enough to trick him into believing he’s not alone in his house. 

***

Jamie counts the days until their next home game, wanting to make things better between him and Tyler. He wishes now he would’ve asked for his number, even if it was under the pretense of just being friends. 

For days he ignores his mom’s calls, and if the way Jordie and Jason hang around him is anything to go by, they obviously know something is up. He can practically feel the way he's radiating sadness, but he can’t find the will to rein in his feelings or talk about them. 

Everything seems to remind him of Tyler, Lex, and Ava. Every commercial, every restaurant, every moment, suddenly has children or single parents, or really anything that’s making Jamie’s heart flutter and break. Hell, earlier today his eyes watered at the mere sight of the baby aisle at Target. Thankfully, Jordie didn’t push the issue when he froze, and especially didn't say anything when Jamie sucked in air like he was being deprived of it. He could feels his brother’s questioning gaze as he headed to the toy section, but in some miraculous feat, Jordie decided to ultimately keep quiet, and only raise an eyebrow at the post-toy-apocalypse bill. He even helped Jamie haul the toys into a room he frequently claimed was an office, despite the dust settling on the empty desk in the corner. 

When Jamie calls his brother and Jason a day later to help him do a little remodeling, unknown to him, they decided something has to be done. They show up expecting Jamie in full DIY-mode; tears, hammer, and all. Instead he's smiling, light in a way they hadn't seen him since their days off. 

Jamie was mostly just excited to be doing something proactive after days of moping. If he wanted Tyler to know he was ready to date him, and essentially become a parent, he had to show he was ready to go the extra mile. 

Through everything there’s been a voice in the back of his mind yelling at him that he's being ridiculous and overstepping by a mile, but he cant deny that this feels right. He finally feels like this is a path that will lead him to something other than retiring alone at the age of forty with nothing to show for his time on this earth except for a few hockey trophies. 

“I want to make this into a play room,” he explains, flying around the room as he shares his vision. He completely misses the looks of disbelief being shared behind his back. Neither Jordie or Jason know how to approach the sudden sadness-turned-baby-fever, and neither thought the problem needed any real intervention up until this point.

“Jamie, man, you don't have kids,” Jordie says carefully. Jamie knew this conversation would have to happen eventually, but he kind of hoped it would be after he had the relationship with Tyler to show for it. 

The room feels like it’s shrunk ten sizes, and both brothers half expect Jason to peace out, but he stays rooted, blocking the exit like a bouncer to the real world. 

Jamie figures his jig is up. 

“But Tyler does,” he drops the smaller bomb first, and then figures he may as well go nuclear, “and I want him to know that I want him, kids and all.” 

Jamie can’t find the gall to meet his brother’s eyes in the persistent silence that follows his confession, and instead pushes his hammer through the settled dust around him, drawing patterns he doesn't care to finish. 

“Jamie, man. This is- this is big.” Jordie’s voice is a painful mix of caution and disbelief. He seems unsure of where this conversation is going, and Jamie finally feels like they’re on the same page in their uncertainty.

“I know,” he says. And he does. He knows this is a life changing decision. If he decides to date Tyler he's not just dating Tyler. If everything works out, he’s becoming a dad, a parent, a guardian. 

“Tell us what to do.” Jason says, taking the hammer from him. Jordie is there in a heart beat, grabbing Jamie’s shoulders and shaking him, rough enough to really snap him into the present. His smile is soft and, thank God, supportive. “Let’s make you a Dad.” 

Jamie’s chest loosens, and they get to work. 

***

Their next home game is seven painful days after the grocery store meeting. 

The AAC just happens to be filled with children. It’s a nightmare, mostly because Jamie doesn't think he can handle all these happy families roaming around. 

Rationally, Jamie knows there’s one day a year where all the workers are allowed to bring their kids to work, but he just cant believe it has to come now, while he’s trying, and failing, to find a place for himself in a already content family. Everywhere he looks is a painful reminder of his first strike out, especially once families start entering the locker room. 

Jordie puts his helmet on one of Sharp’s girls, laughing at the glare Sharpy sends him. “That thing is toxic,” he chrips, taking it off his daughter and smoothing her hair down. It’s so gentle that Jamie has to look away, reminded of the way Lex fell asleep curled in his arms, his breathing a soft rhythm that soothed Jamie and slowed time to a content crawl. 

“On your six!” Someone yells. 

It’s the only warning Jamie gets before a knee-high bundle goes crashing into his legs. 

“Jam, Jam, Jam.” it chants, muffled by Jamie’s dress pants. He expects to pull down the hood of the winter coat that the toddler is wrapped in and see one of his teammate’s kids, but the kid pops his head up, smiling at Jamie in a gapped-tooth grin that he’s missed like a limb.

He can’t be blamed for the way he scoops Alex up, squeezing him tight to his chest. His heart has gone from heavy to light-speed in the blink of an eye. “How you doing, buddy?” He asks, swaying them back and forth a little. He's so caught up in the moment he doesn't notice Tyler, steps away, breath caught in his throat. 

“Cold.” Lex says, pulling away just enough that his weight is leaning back, and Jamie’s reminded to keep an arm there to catch him incase Alex decides to do one of his beloved back-bends.

He gets his first real look at Alex, who’s wrapped up in a winter coat, and a little beanie that keeps slipping down lower and lower. His cheeks and nose are rose-red and Jamie is terribly endeared. 

“How are you cold?” he asks, pushing the hat up so Lex can see better. The kid frowns at him and pulls it back down clumsily, before looking around Jamie for someone. 

Now that Jamie thinks about it, it’s not likely that Alex is here of his own accord. 

“Where’s Daddy?” he asks the toddler, ignoring the way the domestic phrase pulls his heart straight out of his chest. Lex shrugs, but also points behind him, seeming to reach for whoever is there.

Jamie doesn't give himself time to panic. He turns around with ease he doesn't feel and tries to remember how to breathe when he’s face to face with Tyler once again. 

Tyler looks great, as always, dressed in grey dress pants that Jamie’s grown to love, with a white dress shirt unbuttoned on the top and his sleeves rolled up to expose tattoos and forearms that point to hours in the gym. 

Jamie doesn't know how he does it all.

Lex squirms in his arms, reaching towards Tyler, and with a heavy heart Jamie realizes his time playing pretend is over. 

When he tries to hand Alex over though, Tyler stops him. “He wants his binky, not me.” he admits, settling a hand on the toddler’s back while he hands over the blue nookie. Alex grabs at it like it’s a life-line, and happily pops it in his mouth.

“Where’s Ava?” Jamie asks, looking around for the baby. He begs there isn't someone here with them, filling in for a position Jamie wants more than The Cup itself. It feels sacrilegious to think that anywhere, but especially in their home locker room. Jamie finds himself glancing to his teammates, feeling guilty. They're mostly absorbed in their own families, and Jamie reassures himself with the knowledge that any one of them would drop their career in a heartbeat for their families.

“With my Mom, they’re having a ladies day. It’s just me and Lex tonight.” Tyler fixes Alex’s hat as he talks, and this time, Alex doesn't push it back down. Jamie gives him a exaggerated, betrayed look, but Lex just smiles back. 

“pay, ton, now?” Alex babbles around the pacifier, now that the adults are paying attention to him. Jamie is lost, looking to Tyler for help on translation. He was pretty good with understanding Lex last week, but that was sans pacifier, which is now hanging dangerously from Lex’s mouth. Neither Tyler or Lex look worried about it though, so Jamie lets it go. 

“He’ll play later tonight, you can watch with Daddy’s friend.” That catches Jamie’s attention pretty fast. 

“Your friend?” his heart is beating a mile a minute. He doesn't care if he's being rude. 

“Just a co-worker.” Tyler is quick to amend, “I work in guest relations, so I’m going to be up by the suits tonight and Lex can’t be there so he’s going to watch the game from the break room with my buddy.” Jamie releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he lets himself bask in the giddiness of the moment. “You let Lex watch me play?” 

Tyler blushes the slightest, pretending to be busy rolling up the ends of Alex’s jeans. “I mean, he likes it, he likes the buzzers and watching the puck.” Jamie cant take the smile off his face, even as Tyler moves on to fiddling with the hem of Alex’s jacket now. “Not to mention the announcers talking between periods puts him to sleep, which is basically a miracle.” 

Now it just sounds like excuses. 

“I mean, sure I would watch you guys for your road games, but Alex really likes it too.” 

Jamie hums, his cheeks ache from smiling. 

“Ever since the grocery store he babbles away when he sees you for interviews and pregame stuff, it’s kind of cute.” Tyler shrugs like he isn't just as fond of Alex’s babbling. 

Then he finally, _finally_ looks up at Jamie, having run out of things to distract himself with. They’re both easily snatched up by the moment and how intimate it is. It’s just them, standing close with Alex held in-between them in Jamie’s arms. They’re their own little bubble, away from the chaos of the locker room. 

This is it. Jamie can feel the words he’s thought about for nearly a year resting just on the tip of his tongue. All he has to do is ask.  
He wasn't sure before was the right time, but hearing Tyler talk about him like this, he feels like they want to have someone in their life. Someone like Jamie. 

“You should come over to my place sometime,” he says. The words burst a stone of anxiety he’s had pitted in his stomach ever since he first laid eyes on Tyler. Even if hd says no, at least Jamie knows now that he took his shot and went for it. 

Tyler’s lips tick up, his eyes glancing to the floor as his cheeks turn pink. 

“Bring the kids.” Jamie offers. The silence between them doesn't feel heavy. Jamie knows the answer will be yes. This feels right. Tyler’s eyes widen just the slightest, enough that Jamie’s sure he’s the only one who’s noticed. 

“Are you sure?” he asks. Jamie hates that there’s someone on this world that made Tyler believe his family wasn't worth everything they had to give. 

“Positive.” 

Tyler’s smile stretches across his face, soft in a way Jamie hasn't seen before. 

“What do you think, Champ?” Tyler asks Alex, thumbing away a spot on the toddler’s cheek. “Want to go to Jamie’s house?” 

Alex looks between the two, from one happy face to another, and opens his mouth wide in a happy screech. 

Jamie sees it before it happens, the drool-soaked binky falling barely a foot before it hits his suit and rolls down until it rests in the crook of his arm. There’s a path of drool in it’s wake. 

Tyler laughs, delighted, and gives Jamie a consoling squeeze around the waist. His comfort is almost as good as the words that follow. “Get used to it, Benn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment about where you'd like to see this story go! I never planned to write this so as of right now I'm just letting the wind take me, but your comments give me so much motivation and just hearing your ideas helps me think of cute little things to add to this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, there is cuteness, cuddles, and also Tyler and Jamie's first, second, third, fourth, and fifth kiss

Jamie plays that night like he has a match lit under him. Every loose puck, uncovered five hole, and unsuspecting enemy gets ambushed like it’s the Stanley Cup Final. By his second goal he’s not even trying to hide the way he looks up to the suites- where Tyler said he’d be working- in hopes of catching a glimpse of him. 

The final buzzer sounds on a four to two win that has Jamie leading his team into the locker room to cheers, feeling like a king. He can barely force himself to go through the necessary motions, his victory speech severely lacking. Everyone is too excited for family night to care.  


By the time Jamie is clean and in sweatpants, families have descended onto the once spacious floor of the locker room. From across the way Jordie gives him a halfhearted wave, his girlfriend mimicking the gesture. 

Even with the buzz of the locker room, everyone ecstatic over the win, Jamie can feel the second Tyler’s eyes are on him. It’s like soft static on the back of his neck, the hair standing on end. Jamie searches him out only to find him on the outskirts, leaning against their whiteboard, chatting to what looks like another AAC employee. As the two talk, Tyler meets Jamie’s eyes from over the other guy’s shoulder. He doesn't miss the small smile, or the slight blush that dons Tyler’s cheeks. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Jamie figures neither mind the interruption, especially with the way Tyler’s eyes go soft, trailing up and down Jamie’s ratty after-game attire. The other employee bows out, leaving them standing closer than what might be appropriate otherwise.

“You played great,” Tyler says, eyes piercing Jamie’s. They’re deep blue and seem endless, sucking Jamie in like a black hole. 

“Had to show off a little, heard there was a cute guy in one of the boxes tonight.” Tyler’s eyes spark, his laughing filling the space between them. Jamie smiles, sly, proud of his flirting technique. He can’t wait to shove this in his teammates faces. He’s got game. Or at least enough game to have a guy like Tyler Sequin blushing under his ministrations. So really he's got more game than any of the guys in here. Jamie’s seen even the straight guys on the team check out Tyler’s ass or biceps before. It’s kind of a big deal. 

“I want to talk, but I have to pick up Lex from the break room, do you mind waiting?” Tyler looks suddenly less confident than he had seconds ago, his hands now twisting nervously with the volume control on his walkie-talkie. 

“I’ll go with you,” Jamie offers instead, admittedly a little confused with their turn from playful flirting to nervous questions. Tyler starts to shake his head, “you don't have to-”

“I want to.” To drive home his point he grabs the back pack sitting by Tyler’s feet and swings it over his shoulder. He doesn't miss the pleased smile on Tyler’s face. 

With them walking shoulder to shoulder, away from the noise and commotion of locker room, Jamie figures there’s no better time to get to know anything and everything he can about Tyler. “So, what do you do here? I always see you around but I never really know what you’re doing.” 

The walkie-talkie Tyler’s carrying blares in answer, apparently set too loud after his fidgeting, making them both jump. The quick, painfully loud speaking was too fast to understand, so with a hand to his still-pounding chest, Jamie slips the walkie from where it’s clipped to Tyler’s back pocket. “Go for Jamie Benn, over,” he answers. 

There’s quiet before, “Tyler you shit, stop flirting-” 

Jamie’s delighted laughter fills the hallway, then is doubled when Tyler starts frantically fighting for control of the walkie-talkie. He lets him take it, too busy trying to contain his happiness to care. 

“You’re dead, Brownie.” Tyler hisses down the line. His cheeks have gone dark red, his ears brushed with the color too. Jamie clutches at his chest to stop his heart from swelling to dangerous levels. 

Tyler’s glare is piercing once it finally directs away from the walkie-talkie and to Jamie. It’s too cute to be intimidating. 

“Tyler you better have asked him out alread-,” Tyler snaps off the volume completely, and lets his head hang back, staring at the ceiling like he’s begging it to suck him up. Jamie can’t help the wheeze he chokes on as he laughs.

Even though Jamie’s happy he asked Tyler out when he did, it’s still good to know that Tyler was just as ready to ask him out. 

“It’s not funny,” Ty whines, hitting Jamie playfully on the chest. They come to a divided hallway and Jamie starts going to the right, but Tyler pulls him to the left, then keeps his arm wrapped around Jamie’s. He’s warm, and his grip on Jamie’s bicep is firm, something Jamie’s hasn't felt in a while. It sobers him up quickly. As they walk he sneaks glances at Tyler’s blushing face and isn’t surprised when something hot swirls in his stomach each time. 

Even though the blush warms his heart, he wants Tyler to never be embarrassed in front of him. He wishes they could jump ahead, years down the line to when they’d be settled around one another, embarrassed by nothing, knowing everything there is to know about the other. “Jordie, my brother, he gives me shit for my crush on you nearly everyday of my existence.” The word vomit starts, and it doesn't stop. “Him and the guys, they thought it was hilarious. They stole your pass-”

“That was nearly a year ago,” Tyler says, mouth gaping. Jamie shrugs, watching their feet as they pass through empty hallways, Tyler tugging him in the right direction every other turn. 

“You knew they took it?” Jamie eventually asks, once he’s found the guts to meet Tyler’s eyes again. He nods, then hides his laugh in Jamie’s shoulder. 

If this moment was Jamie’s eternity, he'd be a happy man. 

“They weren't exactly subtle.” Tyler mutters into his arm. “I thought it was a hazing-type thing.” 

More word vomit follows. “They wanted me to man-up and have a conversation with you.” 

Tyler snorts, “how’d that work out for you?” 

Jamie smiles at the dig, and squeezes his arm that wrapped with Tyler’s. He’d say it worked out pretty well, maybe with just a little longer time frame than he intended. 

Pinning builds character, he tells himself. 

“Your pass is still shoved in the bottom of my locker in our practice rink.” Tyler laughs, head thrown back and loud in the empty hallway. Watching him laugh up close is everything Jamie imagined it would be. The crinkled eyes, the scrunched-up nose, the unashamed crackle- it’s Jamie’s favorite thing in the world. 

“You never did tell me what you do around here,” Jamie reminds him, once their laughter has died down. 

Tyler hums, “it’s very exciting stuff.” Jamie shoves him, then pulls him closer with their still-tangled arms. “Smart ass.” 

“Fine, fine. I work in guest relations. I basically just make sure our VIPs are happy, and that everything is running smoothly.” Tyler downplays his role, making it sound like nothing, but Jamie’s heard enough of the VIP guest relation horror stories passed down from employee to player to know that the job is no walk in the park. 

“Worst celebrity you had to deal with?” He asks, loving the way Tyler’s professional front drops. “That could get me fired,” Tyler reminds jokingly, but “Bieber” is the next word out of his mouth anyway. Just as Jamie is about to ask what made him so difficult, a tiny bundle comes wobbling down the hall to them. 

“Daddy, JamJam,” Lex babbles, not stopping his running-waddle until he's barreling into their legs, trying to get an arm around both Jamie and Tyler. 

Jamie gets to meet Tyler’s friend right after, who comes running down that same hall, expression twisted in worry.

“Alex,” the stranger pants. The little boy at their feet goes stiff, then starts pushing at the gap between Jamie and Tyler’s legs. Eventually it’s big enough for Lex to squeeze through. He hides mostly behind Jamie, well aware of the exasperated stare his father is sending him. His little hands are fist-tight, gripped in Jamie’s sweatpants, as if that alone will keep him hidden.

Jamie finds himself squaring up to the stranger, despite knowing that nothing is seriously wrong. The guy’s steps falter at Jamie’s defensive stance. “Chill dude,” he says to Jamie. Then he bends down, trying to meet Lex’s eyes through Jamie’s legs. The toddler buries his face in Jamie’s calf though, whining softly. 

“Alexander, we do not leave the break room while playing hide and seek. That’s dangerous.” 

Jamie deflates his protective stance, and relents, prying the toddler off of his leg. Alex is quick to hide his face in his hands. 

“Alex,” Tyler warns. The toddler shakes his head ‘no’, refusing to show his face to the adults. Jamie finds himself picking Lex up with Tyler’s go-ahead, gently removing each tiny hand. The fat tears he’s met with break his heart.

“Lex, do you know how scared Daddy would be if he came back and you were gone?” Jamie asks. Lex shrugs, but also nods, his silent cries getting harsher. 

“Very scared, Lexi. I’d be very scared.” Tyler says. He comes closer and settles a hand on Lex’s back, rubbing a soothing pattern as more and more tears come. 

“We don't want Daddy to be scared, do we?” Jamie asks as he brushes Lex’s hair from his eyes, then wipes away tears that only get replaced seconds later. The toddler shakes his head ‘no’ again, hiccuping a sob before he hides his tiny face in Jamie’s neck, clinging to him. 

“You’re not in trouble,” Tyler shushes. “Just don't give Uncle Brownie any more anxiety.”

“Give me a smile, Lexi,” the guy, Brownie, says. He tickles Lex under the chin, pressing to Jamie’s other side. The toddler squirms, but ultimately keeps his face hidden. Jamie’s borderline happy at the reaction, content knowing that this Brownie guy won’t be replacing him anytime soon. 

“Honey, common, or Uncle Brownie will worry.” Tyler is so gentle with Lex, demanding good behavior but also staying level headed. 

Alex slowly pulls his face away from Jamie’s neck and uses his small fists to rub the tears from his eyes. Jamie wants to protect this boy from everything the world could ever throw at him. He’s precious. 

“Sorry Un’c B’ownie.” 

“It’s okay, sport,” Brownie says. He leaves a kiss in Lex’s hair, then pats Jamie on the back. 

“I’ll leave you two to it,” he says with a wink. He’s gone as quickly as he came. 

“That was Brownie, he’s been here through it all,” Tyler explains, still soothing his crying toddler. “Sorry about all of this,” he says then, using the bottom of Lex’s shirt to wipe the snot from the toddler’s nose. His nervousness shows as he cleans up his kid. 

“Kid’s get upset, I get it,” Jamie shrugs, completely unfazed by the tears or snot. He can’t help thinking Alex is the most well-behaved toddler he’s ever come in contact with. Even his crying, though hiccupy and painful sounding, is quiet and has reason. 

“I can take him if you want,” Tyler offers. He seems a thousand times more exhausted than he was minutes ago. 

“I’ve got him,” Jamie insists, then pulls the other strap of the back pack on. If Tyler won’t believe he’s okay with everything kids entail he’ll just have to prove it with his actions. “I can walk you to your car.” Tyler doesn't fight him this time. 

They talk quietly as they walk down, Lex getting more and more relaxed in Jamie’s arms until he's half asleep, drooling contently on Jamie’s shoulder. 

Their peaceful stroll to the car park is shattered with two familiar voices, who round the corner before Jamie can turn tail and run. 

Jordie and Jason stop the second they see them, sly smiles taking over this faces. “This is adorable,” Jason gushes, grabbing at his pockets for his phone. 

“Daddy, don’t” Jamie begs, unaware of the way Tyler’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, eyes dancing from guy to guy. 

“Don’t worry, buddy, he’s not stealing your Daddy thunder,” Jordie reassures Tyler, turning their handshake into a hug. If Tyler’s surprised by the gesture, he doesn't show it.

“This is my brother, Jordie. And his demented other half, Daddy, more respectfully known as Jason.” Jamie introduces. He can feel his grip on Lex getting tighter, protective of their new bond being shoved under the spotlight his brother and Jason are sure to bring. 

“Who’s this little cutie?” Jordie asks, even though he’s had to listen to Jamie talk about _Alex-this_ and _Alex-that_ for hours on end. 

“This is my son.” Tyler says. He seems like he's waiting for something, but whatever he tenses for never comes. 

“What a cutie,” Jordie coos, brushing one of his large thumbs over the spotted redness of Lex’s cheek that’s not smashed into Jamie’s shoulder. The toddler just blinks sleepily at him, then shyly hides his face in Jamie’s neck again. 

“He’s had a rough end of the day, haven't you?” Jamie soothes, adjusting his grip so that he can run a comforting hand up and down the toddler’s back. Alex’s response is a sniffle, and a pat to Jamie’s chest. Jordie’s eyes may be watering the sight. “You’re a natural, little bro,” he says, Jason giving Jamie a discrete thumbs up from behind Tyler. 

“You know, I’m totally free this Saturday night, so are you Jordie, and my wife really wants a baby but I have no experience, maybe you two love birds could go out and we could watch the kiddo?” Jason suggests, being totally, completely obvious. 

“Um,” Tyler stutters, looking from his kid, to Jamie, to Jordie and Jason. Jamie doesn't blame him. He definitely wouldn't leave his kid with two strangers, especially one that goes by the nickname ‘Daddy.’ 

“Guys maybe another time,” Jamie tries, hoping the look he sends is hint enough to lay off. 

It’s not. 

“Alex is just not that good with strangers,” Tyler explains after Jordie and Jason claim to need babysitting hours for charity, their lies getting more and more ridiculous. 

Tyler glances at Jamie in worry, as if he’s afraid Jamie will change his mind about going on a date with them if they can’t be alone.

“Yeah and we were going to have our first date with the kids.” Jamie explains, just to squash any doubts Tyler might be having. The look of relief he gets sent his way settles his own anxiety he didn't even know was building up.

“But when you guys do need babysitters, we’ll be here,” Jordie says with a wink. 

Jamie is ready to bury his head in the ground. They're being so obvious. 

“Maybe we could have them over to meet the kids sometime and then go out alone after?” Tyler suggests, seeming unsure. 

Jason immediately jumps on it. “No worries big Papa, Jameson here will take all the children-filled dates with you that he can get, guy doesn't shut up about how great you and your kids are.” Jamie doesn't even need a shovel, he’ll dig a hole for his head with his hands. It can't be that hard, his head isn't too big. 

Tyler pushes him gently, blush staining both of their cheeks. “You’ve got a great family,” Jamie stutters, unsure what else he could possibly say. 

“God, you kids are cute.” Jason says with a flourish, pinching Jamie’s cheek. “Don’t have too much fun tonight,” a wink, and then “great meeting you!” 

They leave Tyler and Jamie alone in the silent hallway, both painfully aware of how awkward that was. 

“I glad that you talk about us,” Tyler says, breaking the silence. Jamie just nods silently, more than a little mortified. “It’s great,” Tyler continues. “I’ve been with people who have hid my kids like a dirty secrete, and I could never do that to me, or them, again.” 

Jamie can’t stand the small, vulnerable look in Tyler’s eyes. He’d do anything to protect him. It’s like magnets when they come together, Tyler lips soft but firm against his, both of them careful of the sleeping toddler balanced in Jamie’s arms. 

It’s a small, innocent peck of lips, but it feels like something big, the start of something long and powerful. 

Tyler stays close when their lips pull apart, sharing air with Jamie until both of them are smiling goofily, giddy with the rush of finally kissing. 

“Can I drive you home?” Jamie asks, not ready to say goodbye anytime soon as he adjusts his grip on Lex so that he can keep an arm around Tyler’s waist. Tyler seems pleased with the flex of Jamie’s hand against his lower back, even leans into the touch, letting Jamie pull him closer. It’s like a little family group hug, and Jamie never wants to leave. 

“You’d have to drive my car, cause of the car seats.” Jamie just nods, wrapping Tyler’s hand in his as they walk the rest of the way. He can’t help but think of all the times today that Tyler looked unsure, worried Jamie would change his mind because of having to find a babysitter, or take a different car, or deal with drool and crying. 

This time Jamie lets Tyler take over the car seat right from the start, mind still focused on Tyler’s obvious insecurity. By the time the toddler is clipped in Jamie’s sure he could figure out how to replicate the procedure for next time, even with his divided attention. 

He decides in a split second that he cant leave the subject that’s been devouring his mind untouched. “I don’t want you to think you or your kids are ever a burden.” He says, obviously shocking Tyler. When he tries to say something Jamie cuts him off with another quick peck on the lips. 

“You’re so confident and you have this personality that fills up a room, it’s what drew me to you in the beginning. But any,” Jamie uses his fingers to make bunny ear quotes, “‘inconvenience’ because of the kids, and you get so unsure of yourself.” 

Tyler’s eyes are suspiciously watery, avoiding Jamie’s line of vision like the plague. 

“I just want you to know that I don't see them like that at all. I love that you have kids. I wouldn't trade the way you or your family are for anything. So you don't have to be worried that I’ll bow out. I know what I’m signing up for. I know how serious this is, and I want you to know that I want this. I’m ready to be a family man and go to bed early, and take the kids to playdates, and-”

Tyler’s lips crash into his, his arms winding around Jamie’s neck. On instinct, Jamie’s arms wrap around Tyler’s waist, pulling him tight to his body. He’s never been so happy to have Lex asleep in his carseat, car door closed enough that even if he wakes he won't be able to see them. They stagger until Jamie’s back hits the car, forcing air to rush out of his mouth. Tyler takes advantage, slipping his tongue in quick and seamlessly, while one of his hands rakes through Jamie’s hair. There’s no fight for dominance, Jamie just lets Tyler take control, amused at his attempts to push him around. 

Eventually they have to pull back for air, panting into the space between them. Jamie cant help but trace Tyler’s lips with his thumb, loving the lush red they’re bruised with. It’s not long before they’re pulled together again, softer this time. They exchange lazy kisses until Tyler’s mouth opens gradually with Jamie’s lips, letting his tongue work it’s way in. He explores slowly this time, taking control of the kiss while Tyler just holds on for the ride. He finds himself bitting at Tyler’s lip, tugging until Tyler whines. The reaction he gets is worth it’s weight in gold. Tyler absolutely melts against Jamie, letting the older’s tongue sooth the bite before he's devouring his mouth again, hands testing their grip on Tyler’s waist. 

This time when they pull apart Tyler takes a step back, fixing his shirt, and then pulling at the front of his dress pants. Heat swarms in Jamie’s stomach again, begging him to reach for Tyler. 

“Shit, Jamie,” Tyler whispers in awe, licking blood off his lip, then pressing his fingers to the bite. 

“I’ve been waiting forever to do that,” Jamie admits, giving in the slightest to his need to touch, and grabbing Tyler’s hand. He pulls it to his mouth to leave a kiss there instead of the lips he longs for. Now that he’s gotten a taste he just wants more. 

“And I’ve been waiting forever for you to do that,” Tyler admits, suddenly shy despite the fact that they were sucking each other’s faces off just moments ago, in a not nearly empty enough parking lot. 

“Are you going to take me home?” Tyler asks, his smile happy but mischievous. Screw resisting, Jamie thinks. He pulls Tyler against him, letting his hands settle low on Tyler’s back.

“You should know..” Tyler trails off between open mouthed gasps, forced to abandon his sentence as Jamie sucks on his neck. Jamie just hums in question over the half-finished sentence, not willing to let his lips leave the unmarked skin. When he’s not as satisfied with the angle he turns Tyler’s head to the side so he has better access to the line of skin leading to his collar bone, then pays special attention to the spot that leaves Tyler tensing and melting into his arms over and over again around a cut off moan.

“I don’t put out until the third date.” He finishes, all in one, rushed, breath out.

Jamie pulls away to huff a laugh into Tyler’s collar bone, trying to cool down a little. The cold air is no help, only reminding him of the hot press of Tyler’s body against his. 

“We need to get Lex home,” Tyler reminds. With a nod hidden in Tyler’s neck, Jamie separates them. His heart feels like it’s pounding a mile a minute, satisfied with the way Tyler is practically beaming at him. 

Together they check on Lex, who’s absolutely knocked out, snug in his car seat. They silently high-five at the sight, giddy like teenagers who got away with something right under the nose of their teacher. 

After their long day Jamie ends up in the driver’s seat of Tyler’s car, holding Tyler’s hand over the console as Tyler mutters directions to his house. It’s only a fifteen minute drive, but it’s enough to have Tyler’s head dropping in exhaustion, Jamie forced to rely on his phone’s directions. 

When Jamie pulls into the driveway of a small red brick house, his heart warms tenfold. It looks like a story book. He lets Tyler walk like a zombie to the front door while he unbuckles Lex and carries the toddler in. 

The inside of the house is everything like Jamie imagined it would be. It’s small but modern, well decorated but also well lived in. There’s toys piled in a chest in the living room, mail stacked on the counter, and an abandoned binky on the floor. It’s cozy and loved, and Jamie wants to spend every day for the rest of his life here, making memories between the four of them.

Most surprising is the two dogs that nearly tackle Jamie, forcing him to cradle Lex to his chest as they sniff around them. 

“Don’t worry they won’t jump,” Tyler mumbles, sleepily opening the back door for the dogs to run out. They give Jamie one last sniff collectively, then dash for the door. 

Alex lets out a soft huff in Jamie’s arms, squirming and trying to turn over. His sleepy, troubled eyes open wide to see Jamie, and instantly big tears are piling over onto his cheeks. 

“Daddy?” he searches, getting more and more agitated. 

“Shh, baby,” Tyler hushes, leaving the door open to crowd against Jamie so that Alex can see him. Once Alex sees him his crying stops, but he squirms with surprising strength until Jamie pass him to Tyler, who instantly starts bouncing the toddler as he rocks him. 

“What’s the matter, honey?” Tyler asks, hand cradling his baby’s head to his chest. Alex just fists his hands in Tyler’s shirt, burying his face in the fabric. Jamie feels useless, worried he did something wrong. 

To distract himself, and give Tyler time to deal with Alex, he calls the dogs in, pointing to the food and water until Tyler nods at him that they’ve been fed. 

“He’s just exhausted, you did great.” Tyler promises Jamie, motioning him to follow down the hallway that breaks off from the kitchen and living room. 

The walls are decorated with pictures, most of them of the kids with one or both of the dogs. There’s one at the very end with a brunet girl, holding Ava to her chest with a shining smile on her face. 

“That’s Kate. We separated mid pregnancy.” Tyler admits, letting Jamie open the door to Alex’s room.

“How old is Ava?” he asks, surveying the small room. There’s only a bed, bookshelf, and dresser. It’s not even painted, a plain white staring back at him. The only dash of color comes from the bedspread that’s designed to look like spider man flying past comic book pages.

“She’ll be four months old in just a couple days.” Tyler sighs, laying Alex down and carefully removing his drool stained clothes. 

“Can you hand me one of the pull ups over there?” Jamie grabs one, handing it over with mild confusion. 

“I’m not saying this in a judgmental way, because I definitely know nothing about children’s milestones, but don't three year olds know how to use the bathroom?” 

Tyler laughs quietly, “did he tell you he was three?” Jamie nods, following Tyler to the bathroom. Lex is half asleep on his shoulder, blinking sleepily at Jamie, unworried about their conversation. 

“He’s two and a half. I told him his third birthday is coming up and since then he’s been insisting he's three already.” Tyler sets Lex down on a small changing table in the bathroom, throwing the toddler’s dirty clothes in a laundry basket to the side. 

“Does the half a year make that much difference?” Jamie asks. 

Tyler’s hands freeze, his gaze meeting Jamie’s, a small, teasing smile on his face. 

“Okay, dumb question, don’t answer that,” Jamie begs, blushing heavily. Lex is starting to nod off on the table, little tummy deflating and reflating with his slowed breathing. 

Tyler starts grabbing the diaper, but Jamie stops him. “Want to teach me how to do it?” He feels suddenly nervous, worried he’ll mess something up. Tyler’s eye brows shoot up, but he hands the diaper over willingly. “I’ll walk you through it.” 

It takes a lot longer than Jamie expects, especially because they try to let Lex keep sleeping. In the end, it’s on a little awkwardly, but Tyler insists it will work for the night. 

“He barely moves in his sleep,” he promises. They get Lex in his pajamas together, then have to wake him up enough so that Tyler can brush his teeth. 

“Don’t swallow the tooth paste,” Tyler warns, as if he has to remind the toddler every night and morning. Lex pinches his eye brows in annoyance, but spits out the last bit of paste. 

From there all they have to do is tuck Alex in. He’s half asleep, but still begs for a bedtime story. It’s reaching eleven, Tyler looks dead on his feet, and Jamie can already tell he’s gearing himself up to be awake for another half hour. 

“Go to bed,” he insists, grabbing Tyler’s hand from where he’s reaching for a couple of books. “I can read to him, I’ve been told I do some great impersonation voices.” 

“You’re just as tired, you had a game,” Tyler argues. 

“And you’ve probably been up since seven with the kids.” 

Tyler doesn't even have anything to refute that, cementing the truth of the statement. 

“You’re staying right?” Tyler asks, seeming to give in. 

“If you’ll have me.” Jamie doesn't miss the good-natured roll of Tyler’s eyes, but he does miss the way Tyler’s eyes soften after, too busy looking at Lex. The kid is bundled up to the tens, full-fleece pajamas on and comforter pulled up to his chin. He looks like a floating head in the sea of blankets.

“I’ll leave you clothes and a tooth brush in the bathroom,” Tyler relents, kissing Jamie’s cheek and squeezing his hand tight before he bends over Lex, kissing the toddler’s forehead. 

He presses a book into Jamie’s hand before he leaves the room. 

Lex looks more awake now, patting the bed next to him in a beckon for Jamie to come read to him. It’s done with an adorably serious face, as if this is a meeting instead of a reading of The Rainbow Fish.

Jamie settles in next to Alex, carful not to squish the kid, letting the little boy curl up against his chest and hover his tiny hands over the shining fish on the page. 

My the ninth page Lex’s hand is limp, still reaching out for the little fish. 

“Goodnight, Lexi.” Jamie slips away with mild difficulty, carefully resting the child’s head gently on the pillow. He doesn't even shift in his sleep. 

Jamie mimics the kiss Tyler left on Alex’s forehead, but can’t force himself to leave just yet. 

One look around the room tells him all he needs to know. They either don't plan on settling here, or Tyler doesn't have enough money to paint the room and decorate it for Alex. Both opinions sting Jamie’s heart. 

He turns on the nightlight in the corner before he leaves, giving one last look to the sleeping toddler. 

The clock strikes eleven thirty by the time Jamie is ready for bed and sneaking into the room at the end of the hall. It’s too dark to see much, but still light enough to see that the room only has a bed in it and a closet off to the side. 

Tyler is snuffling softly into his pillow, one leg thrown out from under the covers. Jamie’s pictured this so many times, imagined sliding next him in bed even more, but it’s nothing compared to the real heat Tyler throws off. 

His bed is ridiculously comfortable, and Jamie is too weak of a man to do anything less than snuggle up right against Tyler’s back and wrap an arm around his waist. 

He barely has time to freak out over living his fantasy because he’s asleep in seconds. 

Now, Jamie’s a realistic man. But he’s a dreamer, too. 

So he expects to wake up to an armful of gorgeous man and morning kiss, bad breath and all. 

He should've known better. 

He wakes to miniature feet digging into his bladder, tiny toes clambering their way up his stomach. His reflexes force his eyes wide, barely having time to register the tiny face centimeters from his own. 

“Alexander!” Tyler whisper-shouts, and just as quickly as the weight came, it’s gone, Alex flying out of view and into the space between him and Tyler. 

“What time is it?” he mumbles, narrowly avoiding a kick to the balls as Alex tries to squirm away from Tyler. He makes it all the way to the foot of the bed before Tyler gives up, falling back into the pillows next to Jamie. He’s covering his face, chest heaving, obviously distressed. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jamie sooths, pulling Tyler into his chest. “It’s okay, I can take a couple hits off the ice.” 

Tyler doesn't laugh, but still buries his face in Jamie’s chest. 

“Daddy?” Lex asks, shyly walking up the bed until he’s between them. Tyler wraps his arm around Lex, but doesn't pull away from Jamie’s chest.

“I’m sorry, baby.” He mumbles. Lex pat’s Tyler’s shoulder consolingly, expression terribly sad. Jamie can’t handle one, yet alone two, unhappy Seguins, so he nudges Tyler until he leans away from the hold, smiling softly at his son. 

“I just woke up grumpy, like you sometimes get, I’m not upset. You still have to apologize to Jamie, though.” Tyler promises, pulling Lex closer until he can munch on the boy’s cheeks. It makes Alex giggle happily, squirming in glee. 

“Apologize or the tickle monster is going to get you!” Tyler warns, raising his hand up in a claw as Lex screeches joyfully. “No, Daddy, no!” Tyler shows no mercy, tickling the toddler until he hides himself against Jamie’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, JamJam.” He giggles, still squirming away from Tyler’s hands. Jamie can’t help but join in, tickling under the toddler’s chin. Lex’s happy shrieks double until he breaks free from the circle of their arms. He doesn't stay gone for long, though, settling between them once they hold their hands up in innocence. 

“It was the tickle monster, he was controlling me.” Tyler claims seriously. Lex gives him a look that calls out his shit, forcing a fond laugh from Jamie’s chest. 

Every morning he’s ever had, all 9,855 of them pale in comparison to this one. 

Tyler is warm and close by, Lex sandwiched between them as the morning light filters in through the blinds. There’s a content wave settled over them, as if nothing could touch and ruin this moment.

And then the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly your comments keep me writing! thank you so much to everyone who commented suggestions for the story and love! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys liked about this chapter so I can keep it going!  
> Also suggestions are still open!
> 
> (Also idk if ppl want just fluff with the kids or more development of Jamie and Tyler's relationship (Physically or mentally) so let me know your take on it!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately when I get sick my body goes full out so I'm currently on week three of some virus. My body also loves to give me pneumonia, but this thankfully hasn't turned into that yet so as long as I keep getting better updates will be much, much more often. I didn't want to post this while fevered because I care about this fic and I didn't want to lead it down an unwritable path, so I hope this makes up for the wait, and I promise there's more (and much better) writing to come. 
> 
> This is a little angsty in the beginning but then gets sweet enough to rot teeth, so I hope you enjoy!

Jamie has never been particularly fond of the phrase ‘what goes up, must come down,’ but he’s seen the truth of it played out over and over again through his life too many times to ignore it’s blatant honesty. 

Realistically, he knows everything must fall. Including his dream of fitting in seamlessly in the Sequin family. 

“Alexander, come here.” Growing up Jamie learned to fear that tone and even now, nearing thirty, is smart enough to still fear it. It's a tone only life-long mothers can pull off. The toddler obeys the older women in the doorway without question, not even looking to his Dad for guidance. 

Jamie lets Alex clamber over him, then helps the tot to the floor, holding him steady until his little feet scamper away to who must be his Grandma. 

Alex barely has time to greet her and is instead swept up in her arms as if it’s her job to shield him from his own father. Jamie’s stomach does an uncomfortable flip, sinking under her cold gaze. A million scenarios cloud his head, each more ugly than the last. 

“Ava is in her crib, Alex will be in his room, and you, Tyler, will be in the kitchen in five minutes.” She doesn’t address Jamie at all, making him look to Tyler for reassurance. 

She’s half way out the door, her back to them when she says “bring your friend.” Just like that she leaves and tugs Alex away with her, not bothering to shut the door. An oppressive silence is left in her wake. 

Eventually, far too long into the silence, once Jamie’s already made a flight plan for leaving the country, Tyler groans and hides his face against his chest. Jamie doesn't know what to do, or say. His hands hover awkwardly over Tyler, afraid to touch and shatter the world he’s finally inserted himself in. 

“Does she not approve of-” he eventually starts, motioning between them, unsure how to phrase the question he wants to ask. It’s not easy to ask someone if their family is homophobic. It’s especially not easy to ask someone you’re dating, or have been caught in bed with. 

Tyler’s head shoots up, his wide eyes meeting Jamie’s as he shakes his head fervently. “She’s great now. It just took a while,” he explains. 

“Then why?” Jamie motions again to the still-open door, not knowing any words that could possibly explain what just happened. 

“I just- I fucked up.” Tyler groans, as if that’s answer enough. 

Jamie forces a real answer out of him with a confused hum, nudging at Tyler’s ribs. 

“That,” Tyler motions to the thrown open door, “is because I was supposed to pick Ava up from her hotel at seven. She has a nine o’clock flight back home.” 

Tyler winces as they both look over at the bedside clock, eight forty-five blinking back at them. He’s quick to bury his head back into Jamie’s chest, face down this time.

Despite only recently getting involved in each other’s lives, Jamie feels completely comfortable cradling Tyler, already planing out how he can help make the problem less of a problem. He thinks making Tyler come out of hiding should probably be his first step. 

“You gotta breathe,” he teases, now that he knows the world around them isn't crumbling down. He tries to ease the mood as he soothes Tyler’s hair back in an attempt to calm him down. He gets a few words mumbled into his left peck in response, but they’re indistinguishable. 

“Didn’t catch that.” He lets his hands roam, slipping one up the back of Tyler’s shirt. If this were happening to him, his mother’s anger raining down like the devil from the sky, he’d probably want someone with him who would hold his hand through it, waiting out the anger alongside him. 

Tyler tries to squirm away from the ice of his hands, but Jamie just holds tighter, kissing a smile into the side of Tyler’s head. His kiss is met with Tyler’s resistance, who finally shows his face just to glare at Jamie, and then drop his head again. This time he keeps his check against Jamie’s chest so that they can still talk. 

“I’m a terrible parent. Who forgets to pick their kid up?” It’s so quiet that Jamie barely hears it. Once he pieces the words together though, he’s stunned into silence, surprised that Tyler is more upset about his kid being left than the plane his Mom missed because of him. 

“Ty,” Jamie forces Tyler to sit up and actually look at him. “You were exhausted. And to be fair, I’m just as much to blame with all the distracting I did.” Tyler glances away, bunching up the covers to his chest as if using them as a barrier. 

“Ava doesn't deserve to suffer just because I’m tired, or forgetful.” Jamie’s heart breaks but swells, amazed at every turn by how good of a person Tyler really is. He grabs Tyler’s hand, kissing the stretch of skin over his knuckles until Tyler stops looking away. 

“I’m sure she was just fine with your Mom. She’s too young to know, and you deserve to cut yourself some slack.” He shakes the hand with each word until Tyler’s lips uptick just the slightest. 

“I can’t just buy her a new plane ticket,” Tyler tries to argue next. Jamie can’t let money be a thing between them, not after seeing the bland toddler’s room. He’d give Tyler everything if he knew Tyler would take it. 

“But I can,” Jamie shrugs. “First class digs will make her forget that she was even mad in the first place.” Tyler’s shaking his head before the words are even fully out. 

“Jamie, no, you cant do that.” Jamie doesn't want money to come between them, but it’s just not a thing to him. He has too much of it, and he’s thankful for it everyday, but at least putting money towards things for Tyler would be money well spent. Not like the hot tub he went all out for that doesn't even see the light of day. 

“Tyler let me help. You have a problem and I have a solution. It’s that easy.” He argues back. He can see Tyler’s reluctance slowly breaking away. 

“That’s probably like a four hundred dollar ticket,” Ty warns. Jamie shrugs again. He’d spend thousands, if he had to. “I got a hat trick bonus thanks to you, consider it payback.”

“I don’t want you spending money on me.” Jamie hums agreement hesitantly, knowing this won’t be the last time they have this conversation. He just hopes Tyler lets him spend money on the kids, if nothing else. 

“Time to face my Mom?” It’s now or never. Jamie pulls himself from the warm blankets, not quite sure if he’d ever really be ready for the conversation coming their way. 

As they make their way back down the hallway to the kitchen, Jamie grabs Tyler’s hand in his. It’s something he realizes he’s just allowed to do now. Any time, he can just reach for Tyler and know he’s there. It’s a welcome shock, but one we wishes would’ve come at any other time as they walk into the lion’s den.

Tyler’s Mom is waiting behind the kitchen counter, two cups of coffee sitting in front of the seats at the island. She eyes their hands as they sit. If she’s surprised, she’s hiding it well. 

“So,” she starts, eyes flickering from Tyler to Jamie, “care to explain?” Jamie looks to back to Tyler, completely unsure of even where this conversation is going. 

“Jamie plays for the Stars, where I work.” Her eyebrows raise and definitely not in a good way. Tyler’s words get quicker then, more nervous, “he’s been great with the kids.” 

It clearly wasn't the right thing to say. She turns away, as if unable to even look at her son. Jamie grips Tyler’s hand tighter, but he pulls away. It stings hot like rejection. 

“Were you just going to keep him a secret forever?” She asks, still facing the microwave, as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world. Then, “How long has it been?” 

They’re both silent, looking to each other in question, because they don't even really know. 

“A month?” She asks, then when they don't respond, “a couple?”

They’re still stricken with silence, trying to add up hours and minutes between themselves. It doesn’t feel like enough. 

“A year?” She nearly cries, turning back to them. There’s tears in her eyes that even Jamie can’t handle seeing. 

Then, so low it’s barely audible, Tyler breaks the silence. “We haven't even had our first date.” 

Her tears dry up like a desert wind has blown through. She looks dumbfounded. Jamie doesn’t know whether he can relax yet or not. Every second the silence goes on forces the air to grow an ounce heavier. Tyler’s hand finds his this time, squeezing tight. Jamie hates the relief it brings. 

“Tyler, a word?” 

He’s banished in three simple words, with a promise that he’ll watch the kids as they talk. 

Walking away from this conversation feels wrong, like Tyler will come back brainwashed into kicking him out. He prays he’s wrong.

His nerves settle when he finds Alex playing silently on the floor in his room, a Spider-Man action figure clutched in his hand. 

“Daddy in trouble?” The toddler asks, not even lifting his head from his action figure. Jamie doesn’t know the answer. Instead of giving one he picks Alex up. “Show me to Ava’s room?” 

Lex is happy with the duty, perching Spider-Man on Jamie’s shoulder to point out directions, even though there’s only two doors left down the hallway.

Once the door’s open to the hallway Jamie can hear the whispered yelling coming from the kitchen. 

“This sounds reckless you barely know each other”

He pauses, waiting out Tyler’s response. Alex stays quiet, oblivious as he dances Spider-Man to Jamie’s arm and back again to his shoulder. 

“The pace of our relationship has been fast, yeah, but we have this chemistry-” she huffs as Jamie smiles, “and he’s ready, and I'm _so_ ready to not be raising these kids alone.”

“Maybe that’s the problem Tyler. You’re desperate for help and we know damn well that Kate won’t be stepping up anytime soon.” Tyler cuts her off this time, words too quick and painful sounding for Jamie to really hear. He’s glad he cant, not wanting to know things that Tyler isn’t ready to share. Jamie loses his nerve after that and disappears into the room Alex pointed at. 

Ava is blinking awake in her crib, unworried at their entrance. Jamie can’t stop thinking about what he overheard, even with Ava’s blue eyes watching him in wonder. 

Jamie knows he’s been eager to find a place for himself in Tyler’s life. It just seemed so simple to him. He wanted Tyler, he wanted a family, and he could have both, why wouldn't he want them? And then he met the kids and grew attached to them so easily that it just felt right. 

And then there was Tyler, bright eyes and happy smile guiding Jamie to him. Jamie’s wanted him since the first time he saw him flush red, laughing under the attention of some hot shot that he had led into the locker room for press. Jamie knew then and there that he wanted that flush to be because of him. It took off from there, growing and twisting into the kind of crush that had him fumbling his words when Tyler would enter a room. For a year he fell more and more, loving each new thing he found out about Ty. 

Now that they’re spending more time together Jamie’s just falling deeper, loving the little things he’s picking on while getting to know Tyler up close and personal. 

“Ah-va,” Lex points, now holding Spider-Man protectively against his chest. His pajamas match the action figure. The baby in question smiles at her name, reaching for Jamie while she squeals. Alex isn't impressed, hugging his free arm tight around Jamie’s neck.

“Jam mine,” he tells the baby.

Jamie’s surprised into silence for a second, trying to push down the happiness blossoming through his chest. As much as he doesn't want to say anything and let Lex keep his hold on him, he knows it isn’t healthy for their relationship. 

He doesn't know how he's supposed to explain to the toddler that he likes them both equally until he sees the Spider-Man action figure clutched against the toddler’s pajamas that are stained with what must be ice cream. 

“You know how you love Spider-Man?” Jamie asks, smoothing down the fabric of the superhero covered pajamas. Alex nods, showing the toy in his hand to Jamie proudly, for further proof. 

“And how you love ice cream?” Alex’s nodding goes hyper-speed, Spider-Man nearly forgotten in his grip. Jamie gives him a soft smile, squeezing him tight. 

“You and Ava are like Spider-Man and ice cream. I like you both a lot, and liking one doesn't mean I love the other any less.” 

Alex’s nose scrunches up, as if trying to resist the idea. Jamie holds his breath. 

“Okay.” The toddler shrugs, not seeming too thrilled, but still accepting the idea. He perks up when Jamie bounces him, leaving exaggerated kisses over his blotchy cheeks. 

“Tyler wasn't lying.” 

Jamie jumps at the voice, cradling Lex closer, daring Tyler’s mom to ask for him to leave. She has a thing for showing up in doorways unannounced. She gives him a smile that’s mostly apologetic. 

“About what?” he asks, once he knows she’s not trying to take Alex from him. 

“He said you’re great with the kids, he was right.” Jamie blushes under the compliment, diverting his attention to Alex. The toddler’s cheek is smushed against his chest, one hand up to his mouth to suck on his thumb while the other bounces Spider-Man around. He’s mumbling little babbles of half sentences, moving Spidey as he does. Jamie kisses the mop of brown curls on top of his head, swaying Alex a little to get him to giggle. 

“We started off on the wrong foot,” she says, regretfully. Jamie thinks he’s had too many surprises today to actually feel shocked at her complete change in attitude towards him. 

“Tyler just sometimes needs to be reminded that not everyone has his best interests at heart. I was worried now was one of those times, but seeing you with the kids, with him-” She chokes up, blinking away tears. Jamie’s left cradling Alex, Tyler’s Mom nearly crying in front of him. He’s unsure what to say. Honesty might actually be the right policy, for once. “I really like Tyler, and I’ve liked him for a long time. When I found out he had kids I was shocked, but I’ve wanted this too,” he motions at the baby crib, at Ava and Alex, “I want to be here for Tyler, and I want to build a relationship with him.” He hopes it’s enough for her. 

She clears her eyes, but new tears build up. Like they’ve know each other years, she reaches forward to grab his hand, squeezing his palm tight. “Thank you,” she says. Jamie can only nod back, smile sad, wondering what really went down to leave Tyler this alone with two kids. 

“Sorry for the tears, it’s just been a long day,” she huffs, squeezing his hand one last time. 

Jamie cant help but offer his help. “I can have a first class seat booked for you for later tonight, if that’s okay with you.” Her eyes go wide. “That’s not necessary at all, Jamie.” 

If there’s something he’s good at, it’s persuasion. With a crop of rookies that don't like curfews, it’s a skill Jamie’s had to acquire to get them in bed by a decent hour on road trips. 

“Please, let me. It’s practically my fault that you missed your flight to begin with.” She shakes her head no, but Jamie gives her his most hopeful smile. When her expression gives just the slightest he calls it.

“If you could grab Ava we could settle down in the living room. I just need to grab my phone.” She hesitates, but Jamie gives her a pleading look until she caves. 

“You’re trouble,” she teases, shooing him from the room. 

They meet back in the living room, Ava happily bouncing in a baby bouncer while Tyler’s mom channel surfs. The sound of the shower going can be heard, just faintly, a promise that Tyler will be back soon. Jamie settles in on the couch next to the chair Mrs. Seguin is sitting on, letting Alex climb down from his lap and park himself in front of Ava with his toy. 

The living room is peaceful, channels flipping as Ava babbles happily and Alex silently plays. The windows at the front of the house are all open, showing kids riding past on bikes and parents tending to their lawns. It’s a cute neighborhood, southern charm thick all around. 

Tyler’s Mom answers every question Jamie asks about her flight details until she’s set for a one way, first class ticket home later tonight. She thanks Jamie a hundred times, telling him over and over again how unnecessary, but appreciated, his kindness it. 

Tyler comes back to them weary eyed and quiet soon after, setting into Jamie’s side for comfort. As much as Jamie wants to ask what’s wrong, he knows now is not the time or place. He just pulls Tyler in as close as the couch will allow, taking Tyler’s folded up legs and settling them in his lap. 

Alex doesn't give him time to assess Tyler’s face, jumping on them as he makes a whooshing noise, like he flew in.

“Hey buddy,” Tyler greets, pulling his boy down for a hug. Alex goes easily, snuggling up to his Dad’s chest. Jamie melts at the sight. 

He hears the shutter of a camera before he can look away. 

“Oh that’s adorable,” Tyler’s Mom gushes, looking at the photo. Tyler’s blushing, but Jamie’s completely content. 

“Can you send that to me?” he asks, unashamed. She nods, the iPhone’s sound of it sending echoing in the room.

“You exchanged numbers?” Tyler asks, mortified. 

“He had to send me my boarding pass,” Tyler’s mom shrugs, winking at Jamie. 

Tyler’s response is a groan, his feet kicking at Jamie until he holds them down. “Shush, or I’ll buy us a vacation to the caribbean,” he threatens, secretly loving the way Tyler’s eyes widen and jaw slackens.

“Speaking of vacation,” Tyler’s Mom mentions, “My hotel gave me four passes to the amusement park down the road. Jamie, if you’re not busy, I can hold Ava and shop while you guys and Alex do rides and all their fun little activities.” 

Jamie and Alex end up teamed against Tyler at the mention of the amusement park, using two sets of puppy dog eyes to break him down into letting them all go. 

Jamie finds himself sitting in a miniature dragon two hours later, Alex gripped tightly in his lap as a ride sways them back and forth. Tyler and Ava watch from the rails, Tyler on his phone snapping picture after incriminating picture. 

After the ride, once Jamie’s legs have bent back into a normal shape, they find an ice cream stand and exchange kids, passing the toddler and baby with only minor difficulty. 

Ava seems happy with the new atmosphere, slapping Jamie’s cheek multiple times in greeting as she squirms. 

“Pah,” she says, little fingers hooking into the baby fat he still has on his jaw line. “Don’t be mean, you’ve got a lot of baby fat too,” he tells her. She scrunches up her nose, like she’s bothered, but the second he smiles, she smiles back. 

“Don’t let the mean man tell you that, Avs, you’re perfect the way you are,” Tyler coos, pinching gently at her leg rolls. Jamie pulls Tyler’s hand away from her, using it to pull him closer. “She started it,” he jokes, running his hand down Tyler’s arm until he finds his hand. 

Alex begs to be put down until he can run between them as they walk and talk, burning off excess energy they didn't know he had. Eventually the toddler ends up hanging between them, holding one of each of their hands as they swing him. 

They walk through the park like that, looking for a truck to pick food from. The best thing about Dallas, Jamie decides, is the mass population’s ignorance of hockey. He feels completely free, unworried even as plenty of people around them have phones out.

All is good and well until Alex’s happy giggles turn into a shriek, tugging at Jamie and Tyler’s hands for freedom they won’t allow in such a crowed place. Tyler scoops up Alex easily, hushing the toddler as Jamie looks for the reason for the breakdown. He’s never seen Alex intentionally act up, so he keeps looking until he finds the cause- a clown sitting in front of a ice cream truck, blowing up balloons for kids. 

Alex is still all snot and tears, shaking in Tyler’s arms. Jamie can’t stand him being so scared. 

Tyler is trying to reason with Alex, but each of his questions get more silent shaking. “Buddy, how about we talk to the clown? You;ll see how nice he is.” There’s a hiccup of a small sob, but nothing more in response. 

Ava stays quiet in Jamie’s arms, watching her brother, Dad, and Jamie as if questioning if she should cry too. Jamie hushes her, bouncing her softly and smiling at her to keep her attention away. The second he tries to fix the problem before it’s begun her face scrunches up, breaking into a cry soon after, as if his reassurance was reason enough for her to be worried. 

Jamie meets Tyler’s eyes, both of them holding sobbing kids in the middle of an amusement park, and can’t help but laugh. 

Tyler looks shell shocked, until he, too, starts slowly relaxing, worried eyes and stress melting away as they walk to a quieter area to sooth the kids.

“Every little thing, is gonna be alright,” Jamie mock-sings, swaying Ava and tickling at Alex’s sides. 

It gets a laugh from Tyler, even if it goes ignored by the kids, and once Tyler’s stress is bled out, Ava and Alex seem to pick up on it, responding to his happiness. 

Alex stops shaking, Ava’s tears dry as quick as they came, and Tyler stares dumbfounded, looking at Jamie like he’s a magic man. Jamie shrugs under the attention, humming the line he joking sang seconds ago. 

“There you two are.” Tyler’s Mom emerges from the crowds, a shopping bag around her wrist. “You have to see what I bought,” she gushes, kissing Alex, Tyler, and then Ava on the cheek in greeting. She wraps an arm around Jamie’s back, “you’ll get kisses too one day,” she jokes. Jamie fakes a pout, and gets a peck from Tyler as a consolation prize. As far as consolation prizes, it’s pretty great. 

“Me too, Daddy.” Lex insists, squirming until Tyler lifts him up so that he can leave a smooch on Jamie’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” Jamie winces, despite the happy swoop of his stomach, wiping drool off his cheek and making Tyler laugh. 

“You can be cute later, you need to see this,” Mrs. Seguin shushes, pulling out something small and wrapped in paper tissue. She hands it to Jamie, then pulls another identical one out, handing it to Tyler. “Go on, open them up.” 

Jamie gets his unraveled first, his hands freezing at the little green and white nookie with a cartoon of their mascot on the front. He swallows hard, eyes stinging. When he finally looks to Tyler he finds him showing Alex a matching nookie. His heart pounds, swirling with warmth in his chest. 

“There’s more,” Tyler’s Mom hands them each another small tissue-wrapped package, smiling delightedly at their faces. Jamie cant help the smile that’s breaking over his face, making his cheeks sore. Ava grabs at the nookie he places in her hands, looking at it as if she’s never seen one before. 

“There were just so many cute booths and this family made all this Dallas Stars and Cowboys gear and I just couldn't help it,” Mrs. Seguin explains, looking too pleased to actually be apologetic. 

In the next package Jamie finds a Ava-sized onesie, the words ‘I’m a Star’ plastered over the front. The gift in Tyler’s hands is the same but bigger, for Alex. 

“Look on the back,” Mrs. Seguin prompts. 

Jamie’s hands nearly go slack, the number 14 staring back at him, stamped over the back of each onesie. 

“These are adorable, thank you,” he finds the mind to say. He can’t believe that this is his cheering squad now, these two perfect children, and the best guy he’s ever met. “Aw sweetie, the pleasures all mine,” she insists, wrapping her arm around him in a half hug that Ava gets to be apart of. 

Mrs. Seguin went from wanting him out of Tyler’s house to hugging him in less than a day. Jamie thinks it’s one of his better accomplishments. 

They settle in at a picnic table nearby, letting Jamie fetch them food. He brings back pizza, nachos, a cream puff, and a tray filled with other things that would have his nutritionists rolling if they ever saw. Tyler’s quick to shut him up when he says so out loud, stuffing the cream puff into Jamie’s half open mouth. He tries not to choke as he laughs, wiping cream off of his face to shove in Tyler’s. They fight back and forth until the cream puff is mysteriously gone, only streaks of cream remaining on their cheeks. 

Mrs. Seguin feeds Ava while eating bites of everything for herself across from them. Alex is content against his Grandma’s other side, fighting his own slice of over-sized pizza. It leaves Jamie and Tyler relatively to themselves, sitting close and getting lost in their own little world. 

“Shut up, there’s no way they call you Chubbs,” Tyler laughs, hands fighting to get a peak under Jamie’s shirt. Jamie keeps him at bay as he cracks up, trapping Tyler’s hands in one of his own. 

“I was a fat kid,” he admits, giving Alex a teasingly hard look as the toddler tries to shove most of the crust into his mouth. Alex smiles with his mouth full and teeth missing, showing his chewed up food through the gaps. “Ew,” Jamie says dramatically while Tyler hides his laugh in Jamie’s shoulder. Under the table his fingers pinch at what’s left of Jamie’s love handles. 

“Hey,” Jamie whines, putting his arm around Tyler’s shoulders to pull him closer. Tyler hums in response, settling down in Jamie’s hold. 

There’s not an inch of space between them, shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. Even in the hot sun it feels good to have Tyler this close. 

“We should ride the rocking ship,” Jamie says, then pecks Tyler’s cheek because he can and it’s right there. 

Tyler huffs a laugh, “for the kids, right?” He questions, eyes latched on to Jamie’s in their own little staring contest. Jamie nods slightly, smile cracking into an even bigger one. “Oh yeah, for the kids, definitely,” he plays along, even though Tyler is already starting to laugh at him. 

“You know you want to too,” Jamie defends, unashamed. He looks over at Alex to find the toddler patiently awaiting his Dad’s answer. 

Tyler looks between both of their hopeful looks, and caves within a second. “Yes, we can ride the giant rocking ship.” 

Jamie high-fives Alex over the table, then reaches around to swing the toddler up into his arms.

“Oh honey, you’re even more outnumbered than before,” Mrs. Seguin teases, lifting Ava up so that Jamie and Tyler can give her a kiss goodbye. Once they do Jamie lowers Alex down so that he can pat his sister gently on the head. “You ride soon,” Lex promises her, as if that alone will speed up her aging process. 

Alex begs to swing between them again as they walk to the ride, and they both easily give in, taking Lex’s sticky hands in their own. 

With the sun just starting to set and the lights turning on, Jamie finds himself unable to look past the bubble of Tyler’s presence, with Lex between them. The flashing lights, music, and crowds of people are all just background noise that’s easily tuned out by the closeness of his greatest dream; a family of his own. 

Tyler’s smile is so wide his dimples are showing, Alex’s matching his father’s. The walk to the ride feels like slow motion, every ounce of feeling bursting through Jamie’s chest and out through his heart in pounding beats. 

He feels like he’s floating. He feels like he’s in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know where you want to see this fic go/what you liked or didn't like. 
> 
> Comments really do keep me writing, so the more comments the more thoughts I have to work with to write the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone's who's keep patient/said they were excited for the update! Sorry that when I get sick it lasts forever (I mentioned more in the beginning notes), hopefully this was decent enough writing to keep you guys reading, and if not, I promise the next update will be much better/written when i'm not delirious haha


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie half expects the buzzing in his chest to fizzle out. He’s had short flings, hell, even long ones that gave him something akin to this feeling, but it just feels different this time. There’s no exact words that can describe it. He just looks at Tyler and _knows_. This is it for him. This is the real deal. 

The feeling takes over his chest, hot and heavy over his heart, and seems to dial his senses to eleven, making the world around him _pop_. Colors seem brighter, sounds oddly hushed, and everywhere he looks leads back to Tyler. The night stars cant even capture his attention, not even when Tyler points them out. He’s smiling when he gazes up at them, pointing for Alex and Jamie to look up too. Jamie thinks there’s no other view he’d rather have than this, right here, his two boys happy at his side. 

Tyler eventually catches his stare with an impressive blush, forcing Jamie to have some decency and finally look away. Even the embarrassment cant keep his eyes downcast for long, though. 

From day one Jamie knew Tyler was special, but this is a whole new level- a level of heartache that just feels so, so _good_. He wants Tyler so much and he’s just there every time Jamie looks over. It still doesn't feel like enough to calm the burning in his chest. Even if they were pressed together, locked together like puzzle pieces, Jamie thinks he’d still be pulling Tyler closer, trying to mend them into one to sooth the burning need in his chest. 

If Tyler notices the heightened affection, he doesn't say as much, letting Jamie constantly have a hand intwined with his, or his lips pressed to his temple. 

The ride they choose isn’t much of a thrill ride, but Alex enjoys the swinging ship almost as much as Jamie and Tyler do, completely oblivious to the fact that his Dad is curled under Jamie’s arm. He doesn't seem to mind their affectionate closeness, only happy to be balanced on one of each of their thighs, hands up in the air as the ride swings them back and forth in large swoops. 

They claim it’ll be their last ride, but they stop at three more on the way back to Ava and Tyler’s Mom. Jamie just cant say no to Alex when he’s this high on happiness, and Tyler doesn't seem ready to end the day, either. 

Ava, on the other hand, is more than ready to leave. When they finally pick them out in the crowd she whimpers for her Dad, not stopping until she's snug in his arms. 

“She baby,” Lex says, as if he’s cracked the code to her dependency. Jamie can only nod, pretending he isn't jealous of the way she reaches for Tyler like it’ll solve all the problems in her tiny world. 

One day, Jamie thinks, she’ll reach for him that way. Like Alex, who’s more than content in Jamie’s arms, babbling half-sentences about rides, toys, and people. It’s cute enough that finding their car among thousands never becomes stressful, transformed into a quiet stroll through the parking field with Tyler’s hand in his. 

Once they actually find the car, the kids fall asleep in their carseats before they’re even fully out of the lot, exhausted by the day they’ve had. It gives the adults a chance to talk quietly between themselves and figure out plans for the rest of the night. 

While they do, Jamie is all too aware of his early morning practice. Normally, the night before a practice is all about meal prep and preparing his body. All he would think about was hockey. The next game, the next scrimmage, the next practice, used to always be in the back of his mind, taking up a space that practically begged to be filled by something else. Kids and little onesies with his number have now filled the gap perfectly, pleasantly making Jamie’s mind drift to Tyler. 

“My flight isn’t for another three hours,” Tyler’s Mom reminds them. Between them, Jamie squeezes Tyler’s hand tight and looks to him, unsure if he’s overstepping, before he asks towards the back, “I could take you to the airport on my way home?” 

Tyler face is unreadable in the dark car, the occasional strip of light from a lamppost too little to really see much of anything. 

“Oh darling, thank you,” Mrs. Seguin gushes, reaching forward from the back to give Jamie’s arm a soft squeeze. 

A second later they stop at a stop sign, the area flooded with light that penetrates through the darkened windows of the car. Jamie can finally see Tyler. He’s smiling down at the wheel, a light blush on his face that makes warmth swoop in Jamie’s stomach just like the rides did. 

There’s no real reason why Jamie takes the hand intwined with his and kisses it chastely. It must project his happiness though, because Tyler’s eyes lock on his the second after, soft and so gentle Jamie wishes he could swim in the gaze forever. 

The car behind them honks impatiently, horn blaring for them to move. It effectively breaks the mood. Mrs. Seguin laughs in the back, muttering something about young love. Jamie feels the need to say something, anything, but Tyler stutters out an apology, blushing hot while his sweaty palm pulls from Jamie’s so that he can put all his focus towards driving. 

If it weren't so much fun to rile Tyler up Jamie wouldn’t let his hand hang over the console, fingers resting just on the inside of Tyler’s thigh, up towards the knee so that it’s purely innocent. Even with the radio on, Jamie can hear the shaky breath Tyler lets out. It’s entirely satisfying. Jamie cant take the smile off his face for the rest of the ride, his cheeks burning by the time they pull into the driveway. 

From there it’s the newly familiar shuffle of getting the kids to bed and letting the dogs out. Mrs. Seguin kisses Alex and Ava goodbye as they’re getting tucked in, promising to visit again soon. 

They have to deal with the whole car mess once they realize Jamie’s car is still at the AAC.

“I could drive back here after the airport and get an uber home?” Jamie suggests. Tyler shakes his head at the idea, but Jamie doesn't see many other options, especially with how early he has to be up for practice. 

“Go out with me?” He asks, once Mrs. Seguin’s bags are packed up in the car. Tyler freezes in the doorway to his home, smile brighter than the house lights behind him. As he looks at Jamie he bites his lip, as if really thinking about if he wants to go on a date with him. 

“The suspension is killing me,” Jamie says, deadpan. Tyler’s answering smile is goofy and wide, eyes bright under the light from the porch. Just behind him, the dogs crowd at his feet, but never try to dash out the door. More than anything, Jamie wants to just say _’fuck it’_ , and spend the night curled around Tyler again. Maybe this time he’d get the wake up call he’s been dreaming of. 

“You’re not waking me up at six am on my day off,” Tyler says, as if reading his mind. He does come closer though, shutting the door behind him to crowd up against Jamie.

“Do something for me, though?” He asks, teeth right back to gnawing at his lip. Jamie doesn't know if he’s purposely biting at the corner he bruised just last night, but he feels like he might be. 

“Anything.” He’s breathless. Each gasp in feels like a tidal wave, crashing into his lungs with enough force to knock him clean off his ass. It’s like electricity is bouncing between them, air buzzing as if the atoms flying around them know they’re destined to come together. 

“Before you get a ride home from here, come in for a bit.” It’s entirely suggestive and even just the _thought_ of finally getting his hands back on Tyler sends his brain into overdrive. His heart tries to play catchup with the rush of his mind, skipping a beat just to keep blood going to his head. 

Jamie doesn't have time to think when the front door swings open at the drop of a hat, narrowly missing them. His hands retract, low from Tyler’s waist, as if they’re teenagers who’ve been caught kissing on the porch after a date. 

Mrs. Seguin is all too happy to laugh at them, squeezing past them to the car. “Didn’t meant to interrupt, carry on,” she tells them, pointedly keeping her back to them. Jamie gives Tyler a completely innocent kiss that leaves Tyler’s lips chasing after his as he pulls away. 

“I’ll be back in a bit,” he promises, eyes tracing the red of Tyler’s mouth as his hands stay firm on Tyler’s hips to keep them a good foot apart. Any closer and he knows he won't be able to leave. 

Tyler’s smile is practically a beam at this point. 

If Mrs. Seguin is going to make her second flight of the day, Jamie knows he has to pull away now. Still, he gets in Tyler’s car slowly, as if the slower he goes, the more time he’ll have to soak in the feeling in the air between them. 

Jamie pointedly doesn't listen to the words Tyler and his Mom exchange in their goodbye, and instead busies himself with the radio. 

The ride to the airport isn't long, and after a day spent together at the amusement park, it isn't awkward either. She asks Jamie mostly about his career and family, all easy question that they trade answers to back and forth. 

When they pull up to her terminal she pauses, gripping Jamie’s arm tight. He wasn’t expecting anything less. “Promise me you’ll take care of Tyler, and the kids.” 

Not ‘Tyler’s kids’, _the kids_ she says, it’s a step closer to _their kids_. Her eyes are hopeful, like she thinks he’ll be it for Tyler. 

Jamie can only nod dumbly, not able to conjure up the strong abled adult she needs in this moment. He’s meant to be reassuring her, promising that her son will never face another day alone, but she ends up talking to Jamie softly, like he’s a child in over his head in the deep end of the pool. “You’re so great with them, just keep doing what you’re doing.” She pats his cheek gently as she reassures him. It reminds him so much of his own mother that he gets a flash of homesickness. There’s a side of guilt, heavy in his stomach, for all the recent calls he’s avoided. 

“Stay in touch, send pictures of the kids when you can. Tyler never has a free hand to be snapping them,” she sighs, gathering her purse and phone. 

She’s halfway out of the car when Jamie catches her arm. 

“He will now.” The promise feels steady, like the beating heart of a perfectly fit athlete. Her smile is fond when she reaches back in to hug him. 

On the way home Jamie dials his Mom, unsurprised when her sleepy voice comes over the line. 

“Sorry if I woke you,” he starts, figuring he can get to the other ten apologies he owes her later. 

She lets out a fond snort, “Jameson, if you’re finally ready to talk about whatever is happening, then you can bet your bum I’m waking up for your call.” 

He pulls over for this. “Mom,”

The baited breath on the other end is completely unhelpful, wracking Jamie’s nerves up to ten. 

He breathes in on one, and then on three forces everything out. 

“I met someone.”

“Oh, honey. Jamie, that’s great.” He can’t let her go on, knowing if he doesn't say the rest he’ll never find the chance to properly say it.

“Mom, I think I’m in love.” 

She waits, as if sensing there’s more. 

“He has kids and I love them just as much. I want to be a Dad. I want to be a part of their family.” Jamie releases everything he’s been feeling in the safety of the pitch-black car, his Mom silent on the other end of the line. 

He goes on for another minute before she gets a word in. “Jamie-,” once she knows he’s stopped his rant she laughs slightly down the line, “I can’t wait to meet him.” 

Knowing she knows is like a weight has finally lifted off his shoulders. “I’m so proud of you,” she says. 

Stupidly, he can feel his eyes water up without his consent. It’s been a long time since he’s just blatantly let himself bask in the comfort of his Mom’s voice. 

“Love you, Mom.” He says. Even miles away he can feel her there, supporting him like she’s always done. If he can be half the parent she is to Alex and Ava, he’ll be a happy man. 

It’s not until he rounds the corner into Tyler’s neighborhood, well after his watery eyes have dried up, that he gets excited to finally get some alone time with Tyler. 

Just remembering the way Tyler looked at him before they got interrupted sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. Their day today way perfect, and Jamie wouldn't replace time with the kids for anything, but just the idea of _finally_ getting Tyler to himself for a little sounds like heaven. 

There’s no way to quietly open up the garage door, so Jamie holds his breath as it opens, praying the kids stay sound asleep in their rooms.

The door that leads to the kitchen is left unlocked for him, so Jamie enters through it on tiptoes, not surprised to hear the soft sound and light of the Tv coming from the living room. 

He sneaks his way past the dogs, who go back to their beds after seeing it’s just him. On the couch, Tyler is sprawled out, a big puffy blanket wrapped around him like the shell of a burrito. 

“That’s cute,” he says in greeting, walking around the couch. He only notices that Tyler is completely passed out when a reply never comes. 

He’s too endeared to be disappointed. 

Asleep, Tyler looks years younger, and the stressed lines on his face are evened out. Jamie has to stop himself from reaching out to sooth the lines, scared he’ll wake Tyler. 

On the Tv there’s a rerun of cake boss playing, but Ty’s exhaustion obviously won out. Jamie has half his mind stuck on the comment Tyler’s mom made, about her son not having a hand to take pictures, or a second to himself. Seeing Tyler like this, clonked out, has Jamie making it his new personal mission to give Tyler as much help as he possibly can. 

Slowly, so he doesn't wake Ty, Jamie eases the remote from his hands, clicking the Tv off. The room is instantly bathed in darkness, light only coming in sparingly from the kitchen. 

Jamie figures if there’s ever a time to be happy that he’s a professional athlete it’s now, while carefully getting his arms under a man well over one hundred pounds so that he can lift him into his arms. 

Tyler sleepily wakes, too tired to fully comprehend what’s happening. 

“I’m taking you to your bed, go back to sleep,” Jamie shushes, easing Tyler’s bedroom door open with his foot. 

The hardest part of this is placing Tyler in his bed and pulling the covers over him, knowing he wont be slipping in on the other side. 

Tyler’s hand catches his just as Jamie is turning to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow night?” 

Fondness blossoms through his heart, practically begging him to lean down and kiss Tyler, so he gives in because he can. 

“Tomorrow, it’s a date,” he promises. 

Tyler hums happily into Jamie’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Jamie’s neck to tug him lower until Jamie’s resting his weight on Tyler. They don't separate even when their lips do. Instead they just stay holding each other until Tyler’s arms go lax as he drifts back to sleep. 

Jamie kisses his cheek then, one last goodbye as he leaves. He locks up in his wake, and puts fresh water in the dog bowls, patting them on the way out. 

The Uber driver’s judgement is obvious as he picks Jamie up from the driveway in the middle of the night, but Jamie is too happy to care. 

It isn’t until the next day, after practice when he’s asking Jordie and Daddy to watch the kids, that he realizes that tonight is _technically_ his and Tyler’s first real date. 

Jamie shares his nervousness for half a second, and that’s all it takes. His brother doesn't let him hear the end of it, bringing up all of his past humiliating first dates from all the way back to when they were teens. Jordie shares the stories with whoever’s lucky enough to be within earshot, whether they want to hear them or not. By the end of the first couple of stories Jamie’s sweating, convinced by his terrible dating history that he should call off the date and hide under a rock for the rest of his life. He’d be a great hermit. Knitting could be a fun hobby. Maybe some 10,000 piece puzzles would keep him occupied for a couple years. 

“Are you really this nervous?” Jordie asks, once the crowd around them listening to his baby Benn dating horror stories has cleared out. 

Jamie shoots him a betrayed look, “ _I am now._ ” 

“You should change your shirt,” Daddy suggests, eyeing the sweat stains that came on when Jordie started telling the story of Jamie’s date with Kayla from ninth grade. Jamie can’t even remember what her face looked like, only the color of her winter formal dress after he had puked on it. 

He can feel his face heating, red as a tomato, both from the end of the story and Daddy pointing out his nervous habit of sweating disgustingly when he's worked up. He’s never been ashamed of sweat in the locker room, but there’s a first time for everything. In an attempt to cool himself down he pulls the shirt away form his chest a couple times to try to get some air. It’s no help. 

“What if that happens tonight? He’ll think I’m gross, he’ll never want to see me again-,”

“The puking or the sweating?” Daddy asks, unhelpfully. 

Jamie can’t pick a response, horrified by the idea of _both_ , and instead buries his head in his hands, groaning. It’s times like these that Jamie's reminded that just because he’s a professional athlete doesn't mean he’s above first-date nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know if you guys would be interested in me posting mini fics that align with the future of this one- with Jamie and Tyler and the kids!
> 
> Also let me know where you want to see Jamie and Tyler go on their date, because I promise that'll be in the next chapter <33
> 
> Annnndd finally, sorry if this is a little lacking, I promise i'll get back into the swing of writing soon  
> P.s. the last bits were written while I was coming down from the activities of a party (i refuse to incriminate myself further haha) so I'm sorry if it doesn't work well, I'll probably rewrite it in the morning and update the chapter. I go back to my hometown tomorrow for the weekend so the next chapter will either be posted insanely fast or over the week, depending on how much time I have to write :)


	7. Chapter 7

“Reservation for two?” 

Jamie’s hand is sweating, spread over the small of Tyler’s back. He’s so focused on the placement that he forgets to answer the hostess. Too high up says he’s not interested, too low down says he only wants sex. He glances back, but does it too fast, not able to picture where exactly his hand is resting. It feels like it’s in a good spot, but does that mean anything? Maybe he’s too tall, maybe his hand is too high and Tyler already thinks their chemistry is fizzling out- 

“Yes, for Benn,” Tyler says a second late, smiling softly at the apologetic wince Jamie involuntarily lets out. 

The car ride over had been a mess of Jamie stuttering until Tyler grabbed his hand, promising Jamie that his nerves just showed how much he cared. Then and there he told Tyler that he’d stay out of his own head, but it’s not exactly working as well as he hoped. Tyler, at least, seems endlessly amused. 

The hostess grabs them menus, perking up at the given name, and guides them towards the private room Jamie requested despite his teammate’s insistence that it was too over the top. They follow her to an empty dinning room of candle lit tables, soft music crooning in the background. Beside him, Tyler’s breath stutters. 

“Good?” Jamie asks, taking in Tyler’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks. 

“This is-,” he’s out words, but he squeezes Jamie’s hand tight before releasing him to sit. 

Drinks come and go with small talk, and the menus come out. Behind the cover of the menu Jamie wipes the nervous sweat from his face. 

“This is french,” Tyler says, panicked eyes meeting Jamie’s from over the top of his booklet of fine wines and dinners. 

Jamie had one job to do. _One, single, Job_.

“Are you sure?” He asks, heart plummeting as he fumbles for his own menu. Sure enough every entree is written in a fancy sprawl, no english to be seen. 

“Look at the kid’s menu,” Tyler prods, laughing into his hand to cover his amusement. His cheeks are rosy and Jamie has to pinch himself to look away and shuffle his menu around until he finds the word ‘enfants’. 

There’s wines listed next to the entrees. He meet’s Tyler’s gaze in mirth, grabbing his hand over the table top. 

“Maybe they serve it in a sippy cup?” He says. 

Tyler’s eyes crinkle shut, his smile taking over his face. 

It’s like every other time they’ve spent together. The same laughs, the same smiles, the same soft looks and private touches. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Jamie finds himself saying. 

Tyler’s laugh dissipates into a shocked stare, but Jamie is sure of himself for the first time since the night started. He throws a wad of cash down for the room and drinks and holds out his hand. 

With his smile slowly returning, Tyler takes Jamie’s hand. 

***

“Pass the fries, you hog,” Tyler fights, squirming from under Jamie’s arm to try to reach where Jamie is holding the fries an inch out of his grasp. There’s only so long Jamie can dangle the bag while bitting into a double bacon burger and holding Tyler at bay. 

There’s burger wrappers littered around them and chocolate shakes by their sides. It’s much better than any fancy french restaurant could offer. Above them jets land, the runway only feet ahead behind a chain link fence.

“Jamie,” Tyler whines, “ _please_?” 

With a roll of the eyes Jamie drops the bag into Tyler’s lap, squeezing him painfully tight to his side until Tyler slips from under his arm and instead settles with his head in Jamie’s lap, free of the older’s playful wrestling. 

“Open up,” Tyler prods after he has his own fight with the take out bag, pressing a ridiculous handful of fries to Jamie’s mouth. There’s nowhere for them to go but in, so Jamie opens up, choking on his laughter more than the food. 

Their dress pants have grass stains and their shirts are too thin to keep them warm, but neither care. 

“This is the best first date,” Tyler says, forcing his smile into a straight line as Jamie gags on the mush of fries in his mouth. The thing is, his eyes are earnest, honest and open in the dim lights of the runway and watch tower. 

Jamie swallows, smile widening and cheeks hurting. “For me, too.” 

***

Ava is wailing, Jason is googling, and Alex has two handfuls of hair, one in Jordie’s beard and one on his head, pulling the adult down to the couch in a move that looks more MMA worthy than Babysitter vs Baby. 

“Daddy,” Jordie yells for help, trying to pry little fingers off without injury.

“Not Daddy, Not Daddy,” Alex chants, each word emphasized with a tug. Jordie, bless his heart, doesn't even flinch, face-down on the couch and dejected.

The sound of the computer being slammed shut joins the melody of crying kids and weary adults. 

“Google abandoned us.” Jason’s hysterical tone is no help. In his arms Ava sobs, dirtying his shirt with spit and snot.

There’s handprints on the walls in spaghetti sauce, chairs overturned, and cushions no longer recognizable to the couches they match sprawled throughout the living room. 

In the midst of the chaos the phone rings.

It’s almost comical how fast the room drops into silence, each ring puncturing the air and filling the depths of the room. Alex’s grip relaxes, Ava’s tears come to a halt, and Jordie and Jason share a wide-eyed look. 

They’re so shocked that the call goes to voicemail, then starts ringing again, almost insistently. 

“Hello?” Jason answers cautiously, half expecting some magical being’s voice to float down the line while explaining the mysteries of life and the semantics of children’s minds. 

“ _Hey, it’s us._ ”

‘Jamie and Tyler,’ he mouths to Jordie, putting the phone between them so they can both hear the small voices over the line. 

“How’re the kids?” Tyler asks. 

They share another look, then look at the quiet bundle in Jason’s arms and to where Alex has decided to burry himself in couch cushions. 

Jordie shrugs. 

“Great,” he says. It’s not a lie if it’s the truth, no matter how recently it became truth. 

Jason reaches towards him, hand disappearing into his hair. He pulls out a noodle. 

They both give it a confused look before it's dropped to the floor, joining the other victims of the night.

“We were actually thinking of going back to my place to swim, but we would still come back for the kids in a couple hours…”

Somehow Jordie and Jason convince them that they’re golden, perfect babysitters and that they can stay the night at Tyler’s house, watching the kids till morning. 

“Plan E?” Daddy asks once they’ve hung up. 

“Plan E.” Jordie confirms. 

***

“Common, hurry up,” Jamie whispers, hand searching in the dark for Tyler’s. 

The pool lights are on with the added ambiance of the landscaping lights, but Jamie and Tyler are slinking along the fence, dropping clothes as they go. Their laughs are loud, but there’s too much built-in privacy for the neighbors to hear. That doesn't stop their hushed voices and shuffling feet as they get nearer to the pool. 

“You first,” Tyler taunts, arm stuck in his shirt. 

Jamie can’t help it. He throws Tyler in like that, pants around his ankles and caught in his own wardrobe. 

He comes to the surface only to get hit with a wave of water from Jamie’s following cannon ball.

“I could’ve drowned,” Tyler says, fake indignantly when Jamie surfaces. Exchanged splashes lead to Jamie chasing Tyler to the shallow end and boxing him in against the edge of the pool. 

“Maybe you need mouth to mouth?” He smirks, dipping down to connect their lips. 

Tyler’s laughing too hard to kiss back. 

***

“Google says we need that white powdery stuff,” Jason reads. 

Jordie scoffs. “So now Google’s our friend?”

They’ve managed to get Alex in pajamas and asleep, the living room looking recognizable again, and Ava out of her dirtied diaper.

The baby in question blinks between the two of them, smile happy as she starts to freely pee over the bathroom counter.

Jordie and Daddy’s arguing halts when they hear the small trickle. Slowly, as if begging for a different reality, they turn towards the baby. Once what’s happening clicks, Jordie manages to pick Ava up in record time, hovering her over the sink. 

Jason winces all the way until she stops peeing, then lays down a single sheet of paper towel that does absolutely nothing for the mess. 

“I think the diaper was supposed to go on first,” he starts. 

Jordie’s glare is enough to silence him.

***

“I love you.”

Tyler's eyes search Jamie's.

Then, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the explanations of the "love yous" I promise :')
> 
> Comments keep me writing and give me the motivation to actually want to write so to everyone who's left comments on this work thank you so much <333 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter kinda blows, but after this finals hump I'll really focus on writing so if you have anything you'd like to see come to life (especially from this series or with the kids older) I'd be more than happy to write it then! Just leave what you want to see in the comments :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts with the explanation of the "i love you" from last chapter xx

Jamie’s not sure how to get rid of the pressure building in his chest. He’s just never felt like this before. Watching Tyler circle him, like a shark in the water, he can only beg to be captured. 

There’s only days and weeks and months between them, but Jamie honestly can’t picture a life without him now. His heart pounds every time he even considers the possibility of becoming a Dad, having Alex and Ava love him they way they love Tyler. 

“Tyler, I-,” he can’t get the words out, stuttering over the uneven beats thumping through his chest. It’s almost concerning how well Tyler reads him, dropping his playful circling to swim closer. “Hey, it’s just me,” he whispers, already working to sooth, running a hand through the hair at the nape of Jamie’s neck. 

“Just you,” he scoffs. If Tyler only knew. 

“Jamie what-,” but something in Jamie goes primal, making him cage Tyler in, lifting him until he’s settled on the lip of the pool. He fits perfectly in the bow of Tyler’s legs, the water lapping his waist. It’s now or never. 

The position is maybe _too_ intimate though, distracting Jamie enough that he can’t help but lean in to taste the drops of water clinging to Tyler’s lips, abandoning his mission of professing his feelings for the bliss of kissing the man he loves. He tries to put how he’s feeling into his actions, desperate and taken by all that Tyler is to him. 

When they break apart, from the way Tyler pants, tension leaving him arched in Jamie’s hold, it’s clear that there’s not much besides passion dictating their movements. 

Jamie doesn’t want it this way, fast and hurried, desperation forcing them inside so that they’re not arrested for scarring his neighbors.

He tries to say the words building up inside of him, clawing at his throat, to Tyler’s face, but he can’t. It’s too much to watch the way droplets cling to Tyler’s eyelashes as he blinks away confusion and his eyes turn soft, patient. There’s never a time he isn’t there for Jamie, caring for him, _loving_ him. 

Ready despite his nerves, Jamie drops his forehead against Tyler’s. Like this it’s easier, just being able to feel the thrum between them, as if they’re already one like Jamie wishes they could be. He wants to be _JamieandTyler_ , always bound like it was never a question that they’d eventually mold into one being. 

“I want it all with you,” he whispers. He feels the sharp intake of breath Tyler stutters over. 

There could be a war around them, astroids falling from the sky, and Jamie’s sure he wouldn’t notice a thing besides the way Tyler’s breathing evens out. 

“I love you,” he hears. It’s whispered soft and sweet, a melody just for him, echoing in his head as if the world has gone empty. He pulls away, barley a inch, but it feels like a valley between them, so he closes the distance. 

The kiss isn’t hurried, it isn’t pressing; it’s slow. It’s content. It’s lazy days in bed before the kids have woken up. It’s coffee on the patio as the dogs run around the yard. It’s the feeling of coming home to Tyler after a loss, falling into his arms knowing he doesn’t care whether Jamie scored or not, because for Tyler, he only needs to be himself. Whether he’s feeling shaved down to the bone, stinging, in pain, or floating on cloud nine, the happiest he’s ever been, he knows Tyler will be there. 

They’re a constant, together. A spark that found a way to light, leaving them warm and giddy, kissing the life out of each other with just a peck of lips in the quiet of the night. 

When their mouths end their game of catch and release, Jamie’s taken by the shine in Tyler’s eyes. He has to kiss him again then, too overwhelmed to be under that stare for much longer. 

When he says the words he’s been dying to, back, they’re mumbled against the press of Tyler’s lips. “I love you, too.” 

***

Ava’s too young to understand the gradual changes around them, but Lex isnt. He starts calling Jamie ‘Pops’ or ‘Papa’ because his friend Trevor has a Dad that he calls ‘Papa’ and Lex knows that Jamie is his becoming his Dad now, too. From there, with Ava just starting to learn sounds, it’s easy for her to pick up “Pah” and run with it. 

She screams it when she’s hungry, when her diaper is dirty, and sometimes just because she can, and Jamie loves every second of it, despite the headaches he’s accustomed to. Babies, it seems, use approximately all their energy on testing out how loud their cries can get. 

Naturally, weeks later, once Jamie had shown the kids and Tyler the playroom he, Jordie, and Daddy had created, they begin moving in. 

It starts slow, just toys, blankets, and favorite stuffed animals being kept there, until it became a full-out conversation, cribs and beds being replaced in Jamie’s house by one’s that are studier, more expensive, _safer_. 

The whole thing leaves a continuous champagne of bubbles in Jamie’s chest. Even when he steps on errant legos he can’t be mad, limping around with a smile stretched over his face. 

Jordie becomes “Un’ca Jor” and Daddy becomes “Jaz,” a much easier version of ‘Jason’ that the kids soon pick up on. 

It's like everything’s finally settling into place, a perfect end to their story. They still fight, like every couple does, but more often than not they find themselves curled together, too amazed by their new lives to be anything but ecstatic. 

The kids end up loving Jamie’s Mom and are maybe a little less taken by his Dad, but that ends after he takes Lex fishing. These days it seems what Lex feels, Ava picks up on, and the second that feud ends she’s pulling on her new Grandpa’s beard, trying harder and harder each day to make a “Gee” sound that she hasn’t quite mastered. 

There’s a life ahead of them that’s unknown, but Jamie feels invincible with his family by his side. 

Tyler won’t marry him, not yet, but there’s plans on the horizon. Maybe a beach wedding, the kids walking down the aisle with them. Jamie’s got ideas, one’s he knows sooner or later will become reality and that’s enough. 

Between the two of them they’re happy where they’re at, not worried about rushing into a marriage when the desperation between them is gone, replaced with a content hum that just seems to follow them around. 

Tyler’s not falling asleep during movies anymore like he was before, too exhausted from working and being a single parent to enjoy the small things in life. 

It’s even better, now, because he picks up fewer shifts, quits the second job he was sneaking in hours at, and learns to rely on Jamie a little. 

They set up a joint bank account and Tyler, shocked, doesn’t speak the whole way home. 

Jamie’s worried at first that he’s uncomfortable at joining their funds, but Tyler still has his own account that some of his checks will go into, so Jamie’s not quite understanding the silence. 

He lets Tyler come to him, though, not pressing, only holding his hand through the ride. 

“I’ve just never really had money before,” he admits, later that night as they’re tangled together in bed. 

Jamie understands. His first NHL paycheck nearly took his life with the way his heart stopped when he saw the number of zeros lined up in neat, breathtaking rows. 

“You’d never let me buy stuff for you, at first,” he observes, pulling Tyler a little closer. 

“I never wanted us to just leach off of you.” 

Jamie shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s forehead. “Just you thinking that is proof that you’d never do that. This is our money, our home. Your checks go into that account, too. It’s not just mine.” 

They’re silent for a minute, the house just as quiet, the baby monitor blissfully filled with nothing but small, even breaths. 

“I hated having to leave them, to work,” Tyler whispers. There’s the crackling of tears in his voice, a pain that breaks Jamie’s heart. 

“Never again,” he promises. Tyler buries his face against his chest, hand gipping tight to the meat of his bicep as if needing something to ground himself to. 

“Once a month, my mom would come,” Tyler starts, but he’s too choked up to go on. It’s only seconds later that he gathers himself. “I would leave at nights then too. I would go to the AAC during the day and work night shifts at a convince store until morning.”

Jamie’s chest feels heavy. “How?” he asks. 

“I’d get, like, four hours of sleep and I just wouldn’t see the kids for the week that’d she be there. It was worth it, though, to be able to afford what they needed.” 

There’s nothing Jamie can say that’ll fix the problems they had to face. 

“It’s just such a relief, to not have to worry anymore,” Tyler tells him. He can only pull Tyler even closer, trying to meld them together. 

“You’ll never have to worry again.” It’s a promise as much as a statement. Jamie will never let them live that way again. 

In the morning he meets with his agent, an idea blooming. 

For Tyler’s birthday he gives him overly expensive things and plans a vacation for them and the kids, but he ends with his finished idea. 

“For you,” he says, bouncing Ava in his lap as Tyler eyes the folded piece of paper he’s been given. 

Alex is peaking over Tyler’s shoulder, curious, trying to read the paper despite not knowing how to yet. 

“Read it out loud,” Jamie prods, so the kids can understand too. 

“For my love,” Tyler starts, and blushes, glancing up at Jamie for a second before he continues. “For the present, from the past, Tyler Seguin, is chosen as the Executive Vice President of Alexander & Avery,” he chokes up, his eyes filling with tears. He looks up at Jamie, shocked. “-a foundation for the aid and progression of single parents.” 

“Oh my God,” he whispers, leaving his seat to fall into Jamie’s arms. He’s still careful of Ava, kissing her cheeks as his happy tears fall. Jamie can’t help but tear up too, smiling through the love he feels bubbling over for his family. 

“Hey, me too,” Lex whines. They turn to watch him climb his way down from the couch, fumbling his way to their legs. It’s too adorable. Tyler picks him up with ease, despite his growth spurt adding a good ten pounds.

“Best birthday yet,” Tyler says, tears still on his cheeks. Jamie cant help but kiss him, then.

“Ew,” Lex cries, squirming between them. They pull back to see their toddler covering his eyes, Ava watching him as if just as amused as Tyler and Jamie are. 

There’s an air of happiness around them that hasn’t lifted in a long, long, time. 

Ava is growing, Lex is nearly a whole three inches taller, and Jamie’s stuck in the moment, trying his hardest to appreciate each second, knowing that the kids will keep growing up fast and him and Tyler will only have so long to have them to theirselves before they start school. 

Life moves so fast and Jamie just wants to live in the moment, keeping him family safe under his arm. 

“Love you, Pops,” Tyler teases, leaving a kiss on his cheek that Lex only scrunches up his face at. “Papa doesn’t need that,” he says smartly. Tyler and Jamie cant help but laugh, both leaning in to kiss at his chubby cheeks until he’s happily screeching, flailing in Tyler’s arms. 

There’s no place Jamie would rather be than in the middle of family group hug, his kids held between him and the man he loves, who loves him. 

“Hey,” he prods, nudging Tyler. It’s so easy to get lost in his eyes, still just as bright as they were months and months ago when he realized he loved him as they swam around each other in the pool. 

“I love you, too,” he echos, soft between them. After a year it still feels like a dream come true to be here, pressed to Tyler’s side. He knows, then and there, that he cant wait much longer to be married.

They put the kids to bed together, put in a movie they don’t actually watch much of, and make their way to bed, giggling like teenagers as they skip the steps two at a time. 

Jamie has Tyler’s shirt halfway off when their door opens. It’s drilled in him at this point to fall back, pretending to be inspecting the quality of their duvet. 

“Think we need new blankets?” Tyler teases, then pretends to be surprised by the tiny head that pops up at their bedside. 

“Hey, Lexi, what’s wrong, sweetie?” Jamie asks gently when he notices the tears in their kid’s eyes. 

“Bad dream, Papa,” he sniffs. They’ve been trying to get him sleeping in his own bed, but it’s been a struggle, especially with this house being so big and his room farther away. 

“I’ll take you back to bed, sweetheart,” Tyler tells him, clearing tears off of Lex’s cheeks. 

Jamie can’t stand the panicked look Lex shoots him. He gives in way too easily, reaching for Tyler’s elbow as he tries to extract himself from their blankets. 

“Just for tonight?” he asks. 

Tyler’s eyes soften, a smile breaking over his face. “You’re such a push-over,” he whispers, but he pulls Alex up anyway, settling him between them. 

Jamie still has to get up to turn on their alarm, take out the dogs, and get ready for bed, so by the time he gets back Tyler and Alex are fast asleep, hogging the bed enough that he has to pick up Alex to settle him on his chest so that he has room. 

It’s not that comfortable, too hot, and Alex tends to kick in his sleep, but Jamie’s home. He’s a father now, with two kids and the man he loves under the roof of the house he used to lay awake in at night, alone and yearning for his own happily ever after. He’s found it now, thinking tomorrow he’ll make an excuse to leave the house and get Jordie and Jason to help him pick out a ring. 

It’s just the beginning for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this fic and I hope you guys loved it too- even if it did take a while for me to finish it haha
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If anyone has any promts from this AU i'd love to write them <3


End file.
